KRIEG
by Pablo87
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Hope y sus protegidos llegaran a Equestria. Desde entonces la vida ha sido bella y tranquila, pero la tranquilidad no va durar demasiado cuando un viejo enemigo haga acto de presencia de repente.
1. El mejor cumpleaños

**1. El mejor cumpleaños**

Hace cosa de un año, en Equestria sucedió un evento que cambiaría su mundo para siempre. Del cielo cayó una nave del espacio y con ella un grupo de niños de una raza en vías de extinción: los humanos. Aunque venían en son de paz y deseaban formar parte de la sociedad equestre, entre los miembros de su raza también había enemigos: se llamaban los Katastrophes, liderados por un cruel humano llamado Sansker, quienes buscaban destruir la sociedad de Equestria y construir la suya propia. Aliándose con enemigos del reino de Canterlot, los Katastrophes robaron los Elementos de la Armonía para usarlos contra Equestria. Pero sus planes fueron desbaratados por completo cuando a Sansker le perdió la avaricia y fue destruido por los Elementos a costa de su propia integridad. Sin embargo, Discord, encarnación del caos, escapó y empezó a esparcir desorden y maldad por todas partes debido a la destrucción de los Elementos. Hope, líder de los humanos, conectó con estos y consiguió hacer que renaciesen en una nueva forma además de convertirse en un nuevo Elemento: la Fe.

Desde entonces, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que apenas cualquiera diría que ha pasado un año desde la llegada de los humanos a la tierra de los ponies.

Sin embargo, algo más importante que el que los humanos hayan cumplido un año en Equestria preocupaba a Pinkie Pie, quien había reunido a sus amigos más cercanos (salvo Hope) a una reunión de emergencia en su casa, totalmente a oscuras a excepción de una lámpara que arrojaba luz sobre una única parte del suelo como un foco.

- Amigos- dijo- compañeros, camaradas, aliados, conocidos, compadres…

- Ve al grano, por favor, Pinkie- le espetó Twilight.

- ¡Cierto! Mejor no perder tiempo. Supongo que todos os preguntaréis el motivo de esta reunión extraordinaria.

- Pues lo cierto es que…

- Shush, silencio. Estoy a punto de responder a vuestras incógnitas. El motivo de esta incógnita es debido a un gran evento que sucederá hoy mismo. Un evento que cambiará la historia de Ponyville y posiblemente también de Rise- redoble de tambor (¿De dónde ha salido eso?)- ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hope!

Twilight apagó la lámpara para luego devolver la luz normal a toda la casa. Allí estaban las mane six, el señor y la señora Cake y Cranky todos reunidos.

- ¿Y para decirnos eso nos hablas a oscuras en tu propia casa?

- Bueno, es importante.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco creo que sea "un evento que cambiará la historia de Ponyville y posiblemente también de Rise".

- ¡¿Estás loco del coco?! ¡Es el primer cumpleaños de Hope en Equestria! ¡Podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro (con perdón por la expresión, Fluttershy) y celebrar también el aniversario anual de Rise!

- Reconozco que suena bien, pero ya sabes lo que piensa Hope sobre ir de fiesta contigo.

- Oh vamos, Twilight- se le acerca al oído y susurra- ¿Acaso no quieres acercarte más a Hope?

- Q- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

- Te estás poniendo colorada…

- ¡No, señora! ¡Es…! ¡Es el sol, que me da de frente! ¿Y cómo conseguiste esta información, por cierto?

- Intentando cambiar de tema, que obvio… Le pregunté a NEAH sobre ello. Accedió tras unas cuantas cientos de súplicas y peticiones con ojitos de cachorro.

- Para ser una máquina, NEAH es bastante sentimental.

- ¿Me ayudaréis entonces?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Venga-! ¡Ayudadme a preparar la mejor super fiesta de cumpleaños para Hope-! ¡Porfa-! ¡Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfiiiii!

- Lo haré si dejas de hablar así- dijo Twilight- me estás poniendo de los nervios.

- ¿Y los demás?

Todos se miraron tras un rato y finalmente decidieron aceptar, a lo que Pinkie reaccionó con amplia alegría y desenfreno, rebotando por todas partes hasta finalmente tranquilizarse.

- Oye, Pinkie- dijo Cranky- ¿Y yo que pinto en esto?

- Tú vas a tener un papel importante: distraer a Hope. A él siempre le gusta ayudar a los demás, asi que distráele con alguna tarea con la que necesites ayuda. Así de paso puedes recoger un poco y sustituir esas cortinas.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis cortinas?

- Que son una horterada amarillenta y desgastada. Lo dice Matilda, no yo.

Cranky masculló unos quejidos por bajo mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de rendición.

- Señor y señora Cake, había pensado que podrían hacerle una tarta de cumpleaños a Hope.

- Nos encantará hacerlo, querida- dijo Cup Cake.

- Después de todo siempre habíamos pensado una manera de devolverle el favor a Hope por salvar a Pumpkin y Pound Cake- la apoyó Carrot Cake- ¡Le haremos la mejor tarta! Por cierto, ¿sabes cuál es su fruta favorita?

- Le gustan todas, pero siente especial debilidad por las fresas.

- Mmm… ¡Ya está, tengo una idea! Vamos, Cup Cake. Hay que hornearla mientras esté fresca.

- ¡Vamos!

El señor y al señora Cake salieron corriendo de la casa de Pinkie acompañados por Cranky. Dentro ya sólo quedaban las mane six.

- ¿Qué haremos nosotras?

- Nosotras vamos a decidir dónde y cómo se va a realizar la fiesta de cumpleaños. Y no conozco a nadie mejor en organizar fiestas que… ¡Yo!

- Eh…- la unicornio violeta pensó un minuto antes de hablar- Pinkie, no te ofendas; pero no creo que organizar algo sea tu fuerte precisamente.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- la pony terrestre se puso a centímetros de la cara de Twilight, ligeramente amenazante- ¿Intentas decir que no puedo organizar yo solita una fiesta de cumpleaños para Hope?

- Jugar en ella, tal vez. Pero ¿organizarla?

- ¡Soy tan capaz como cualquiera, señorita "sólo yo organizo algo"! ¡Asi que voy a organizarla yo y punto final!

- Como quieras, pero no te vayas a atragantar con tus palabras.

En cuanto Cranky estuvo en su puesto para encargarse de entretener al humano, todos fueron a preparar la fiesta. Los preparativos llevaron algunas horas y se demoraron aún más cuando Pinkie se ensimismó en rehacer los decorados veinte veces hasta asegurarse de que estaban bien. En tan sólo unas horas, Pinkie Pie se había convertido en una marimandona sin piedad capaz incluso de desmontar una habitación entera con tal de que se volviera a montar para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

- ¡No, no está bien!- gritó en una ocasión- ¡A repetirlo!

Su manía de hacer la fiesta perfecta hizo incluso que resaltara todos los detalles por ínfimos que fueran, con lo que nadie era capaz de trabajar bien en la preparación de la fiesta ¡Incluso le mandó a Twilight revisar la lista de invitados doce veces más para asegurarse de que todos habían recibido su invitación a la fiesta!

- Pinkie, por última vez:- le dijo Twilight- relájate. Es Hope de quien estamos hablando. Cualquier cosa le bastará.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?- se exaltó la pony rosada- ¡¿Cualquier cosa?! Nuestro nuevo super mejor amigo en el mundo mundial va a cumplir dieciséis años, que sólo se cumplen una vez, ¡¿y tú me dices que cualquier cosa le bastará?! No, Twilight. Te lo dejé claro: le voy a hacer a Hope la mejor super fiesta del mundo cueste lo que cueste.

- Te estás esforzando demasiado, Pinkie. Si te lo tomas así, al final todo acabará en desastre.

- ¡Tonterías!- se gira hacia Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, quienes estaban colgando unos decorados al techo- Esperad, esperad. Esos van al otro lado de…- pero por desgracia, Pinkie tropezó con un mantel tirado en el suelo, provocando que rodara sin control, se diera de bruces contra una mesa, chocara contra unos muebles y finalmente se enredara en todos los decorados hechos a mano y derramara por todas partes las bebidas y aperitivos especiales que habían hecho todas- Ay.

- ¡Pinkie Pie!- gritó asustada Rarity- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Que si estoy bien? ¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Mira cómo está todo! ¡Es un desastre!

- Podemos arreglarlo.

- ¡Pero no quedará perfecto para la super fiesta de Hope! Es un fracaso. Todo es un fracaso. Tenías razón, Twilight: no estoy capacitada para organizar una fiesta.

- Asi que eso era lo que te traíais entre manos.

- ¡Hope!- exclamó sorprendida Twilight.

El alicornio azul miró a todas partes, percatándose en seguida de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, Pinkie Pie empezó a llorar desconsolada, lanzando cascadas de lágrimas por sus ojos y chillando de pura tristeza. Twilight explicó al pony humano con rapidez lo que estaba pasando mientras las demás intentaban consolar sin éxito a la pony rosada. Finalmente, Hope avanzó hasta ella e hizo algo inaudito: abrazar a Pinkie Pie con cariño. Todos sabían lo bueno y cariñoso que era Hope, pero jamás le habían visto abrazar a alguien salvo Twilight, claro*.

- Deja de llorar, tontita- le dijo- No tenías por qué montar tanto embrollo sólo por mi cumpleaños.

- Pero es el día en el que naciste- contestó esta, ya sólo con algunas lágrimas- A algunos nos gusta celebrar el día en el que entraste en las vidas de todos. Yo en especial porque eres mi nuevo mejor amigo mundial de entre muchos ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si no lo hago bien?

- La pregunta correcta es ¿cómo puedes hacerlo si no disfrutas de ello? Si te esfuerzas en algo tendrá sus frutos, pero si te esfuerzas demasiado se romperá todo por lo que has estado trabajando ¿Por qué esforzarse en algo grande? Me basta con una fiesta donde están todos mis amigos. Y eso te incluye a ti- dicho esto, el rubio le frotó la cabeza con cariño, haciendo que la pony se secara las lágrimas y esbozara una gran sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Nunca pude celebrar mi cumpleaños como era debido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Mis padres eran grandes empresarios y siempre estaban trabajando. Estaban tan ocupados que no podían dedicarme mucho tiempo. Casi siempre éramos mi hermano y yo celebrándolo juntos con sus amigos yendo de fiesta por ahí. Luego recibía los regalos de mi cumpleaños por Navidad.

- Pero si no recibes regalos en tu cumpleaños, no cuenta.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No se lo reprochaba, sin embargo: no era fácil mantener nuestra vida tal como era entonces. Por eso estoy tan agradecido de que te hayas acordado de mi cumpleaños.

- Hope…

- Basta de depresiones, es un día de celebración. Y ahora ¿Por qué no hacemos una buena fiesta de cumpleaños?

- ¡Sí!

Así, todos colaboraron en la que sería la divertida fiesta de cumpleaños de Hope, a la cual acudieron todos sus conocidos: la señorita Cheerilee, la familia de Applejack, las CMC, el señor y la señora Cake con los gemelos Cake, los cuales se quedaron jugando con las CMC y Pinkie Pie, y muchos otros más habitantes de Ponyville amigos de Pinkie que fueron invitados a la fiesta por ella. Cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, Hope recibió un libro de trucos de magia para practicar en su tiempo libre de parte de Twilight, quien además le propuso practicar magia con ella. Fluttershy le regaló un arnés de prácticas de vuelo para que aprendiera a volar y también le propuso practicar con ella y Rainbow cuando quisiera. Rarity le regaló a Hope un traje de gala blanco con una camisa de botones azul. Rainbow Dash se dio unas pesas. Y Applejack le regaló un sombrero borsalino. Luego se unieron los humanos de Rise, que le dieron algunos regalos más: de parte de los niños, de parte de los adolescentes y de parte de los más grandes. La noche llegó y para cerrar la fiesta lanzaron unos espectaculares fuegos artificiales que todos disfrutaron.

Poco saben que algo se acerca poco a poco. Muy lentamente hacia Equestria. Y trae consigo un mal presagio.

_The sun's gone dim_

_and the sky's turned black_

_'cause I loved her_

_and she didn't love back_

*Ver NADEZHDA, Capítulo 4 "El Despertar"


	2. Lecciones de magia y vida

**2. Lecciones de magia y vida**

_Lamento el retraso, he estado algo liado intentando sacar adelante este capítulo…_

Habiendo aceptado la invitación de Twilight, Hope fue a su biblioteca para recibir lecciones de magia, aunque esta se llevó una desilusión al oir que también iba a recibir lecciones de vuelo de parte de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash. Bueno, se dijo esta, al menos no estaría sólo con ella. Lo único que atemorizaba a Twilight era el pequeño Spike, pero…

- Hola, Hope- le saludó este- ¿Qué, vienes a aprender de la mejor?

¡Es cierto! La unicornio ya no se acordaba que Spike y el pony humano ahora eran amigos desde que le salvara la vida y se reconciliaran*. Así pues, los problemas eran nulos: Hope podría aprender magia sin distracciones ni alteraciones posibles.

Lo cierto es que como aprendiz Hope demostró ser de lo más hábil y eficaz: no tenía problemas en hacer los trucos más simples y cada vez iba a mejor cuanto más practicaba ¿Sería por su naturaleza alicornio?, pensó ella. Poco importaba en realidad; nada se le resistía en la magia. Eso la hacía sentir feliz pero también triste: pronto se iría a practicar vuelo con Rainbow y Fluttershy.

- ¿Twilight?- la voz de Hope, quien hacía levitar una piedra como práctica, sacó a la unicornio de sus pensamientos- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, gracias. Es solo…

- ¿Si?

- No es nada.

- Twilight, no es bueno que te guardes las cosas. Sobre todo si te hace sentir mal. Yo comparto cosas contigo sobre mí, comparte tú cosas conmigo.

El Elemento se quedó en silencio un rato.

- ¿Cuál de las dos, Hope?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuál de las dos amas? ¿Yo o Fluttershy?

Fue el pony humano el que se quedó sin palabras ahora, pero finalmente respondió.

- No lo sé. Estoy confundido sobre lo que siento.

- Eso no me dice nada.

- No estás siendo justa, Twilight. Si de verdad te importo, dame tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Cuánto más, Hope? ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto hasta que decidas amar a una de las dos?

- Míralo desde mi punto de vista: decidir a cual de vosotras amo hará daño a la hora porque sólo puede ser una. Quiero hacerlo bien para asegurarme…

- ¿De qué? ¿De que no te arrepentirás luego?

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¡Pues entonces di algo con sentido, porque ya no lo aguanto más! Es Fluttershy ¿verdad? ¡Es a Fluttershy a quién quieres!

- ¡Te he dicho que estoy confundido! ¡No sé lo que siento!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Porque os amo a las dos y sé que no puedo teneros a ambas!

Twilight se quedó sin palabras nuevamente, pero justo cuando iba a replicar sonó la puerta.

- ¿Hola?- dijo una voz desde fuera- ¿Algún pony en casa? Tengo que hacer una solicitud.

- ¡Un momento, por favor!

- De acuerdo, espero.

Hope y Twilight se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente el alicornio habló.

- Deberías atender esa llamada.

La unicornio violeta intentó decir algo, pero Hope se retiró a hojear unos libros de magia, señal inequívoca de que quería estar solo. Twilight se sintió estúpida por forzar a Hope y sus sentimientos, pero es que el pensar que le dejaría por Fluttershy se le hacía insoportable. Hope era el primer chico que le gustaba y no quería perderlo… Pero por sentirse así también la hacía sentirse culpable porque Fluttershy también era su amiga. Si no estuviera enamorada de él seguramente no le importaría. De hecho, se sentiría feliz por ellos. Sus dos personas preferidas, juntas como pareja. Pero no era el caso. Y algo le decía que aunque lo fuera sentiría envidia de ellos a fin de cuentas.

- Hola- en cuanto Twilight abrió la puerta, reconoció a la pony que le hablaba, era Lyra Heartstrings, estudiosa aficionada a la antropología y fan de los humanos. Sabía a qué había venido.

- Lyra, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Tú debes de ser Twilight Sparkle.

- Déjame adivinar: vienes a ver a Hope.

- Pues sí, has dado en el clavo. Verás, estoy haciendo una tesis para la Universidad de Canterlot y he pensado que él podría ayudarme para conseguir pruebas y hacer oficial la existencia de los humanos.

Ahora que Twilight recordaba, los humanos no habían sido reconocidos oficialmente como raza real. Cierto era que había varios estudios sobre ellos, pero eran sobre mitología y diferentes artes antiguas olvidadas. Nada creado en base real oficialmente. Sin embargo…

- Lo siento, Lyra. Pero Hope está practicando magia y ahora no puede atenderte…

- Pero estaré encantado pese a la negativa de mi gruñona profesora- la interrumpió el joven, quien había vuelto a adquirir su forma humana. Al verlo así, los ojos de Lyra se iluminaron como dos faros centelleantes en la noche.

- ¡Los rumores son ciertos! ¡Eres un humano! ¡Eres un humano de verdad!

- Lo era la última vez que me miré en el espejo con esta forma- rió el humano, quien se transformó ante los crédulos ojos de la pony- Luego me convertí en esta otra.

- ¡Y puedes convertirte en alicornio! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Aprendiste algún truco de magia para hacerte pony o los humanos ya saben de magia?

- No, acabé así cuando…

Hope se mordió la lengua. Recordaba que la Princesa Celestia no quería que se hiciera público que un séptimo elemento había aparecido. Tendría que dar cientos de explicaciones ya que desde siempre ha habido seis elementos. Y el que aparezca un séptimo podría indicar que un gran cambio está por llegar a Equestria junto a los humanos.

O un gran peligro…

Hope lo entendía. No deseaba que el pánico corriera a mansalva por Equestria, asi que juró guardar el secreto lo mejor posible. Pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa.

- Eh… Acabé así cuando… ¡Twilight me dio un amuleto mágico que me permite convertirme en pony!

- Oh ¿Y eso por qué?

De bruces contra la pared. Necesitaba pensar en algo más.

- Quería… saber lo que significa ser pony. Pensé que así podría aprender más de vuestra sociedad siendo uno más.

- Oh… Pero eres un alicornio, sabes. Estos pertenecen a la realeza.

- ¿Todos?

- Si… Bueno, hay una pequeña sociedad de intelectuales que rigen las universidades. Como la mía, la Universidad de Canterlot para Ciencias Aplicadas e Historia, el decano, el señor Highbrow, es un alicornio… Pero por lo general son una sociedad pequeña de seis miembros líderes incluyendo las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence, claro.

¡Seis! Pensó Hope ¡Seis como los Elementos! ¡Catástrofe! Si encima tendría que hacerse pasar por uno de los seis, estaría muerto.

- Que… Interesante.

- ¿Verdad? Seguro que para ti esto es todo nuevo ¡Desearía poder saber más sobre los humanos!

- Puedo ilustrarte, si quieres. Y tengo un buen amigo lleno de información sobre la historia humana que podría ayudarte.

- ¡Eso sería FANTÁSTICO!

- Oh, tío- susurró cansina Twilight.

Emocionada por el descubrimiento de los humanos, Lyra se dispuso a exponer en la Universidad de Canterlot su tesis doctoral perfeccionada por la información expuesta por FIL, pero…

- ¡¿Qué la han rechazado?! ¡¿Cómo pueden rechazar mi tesis si es real?!

- Señorita Lyra,- dijo Finnest Mind, alias profesor Finn, un elegante y culto unicornio, profesor de su clase de Antropología- su tesis está llena de incongruencias y no es precisamente muy acorde a los datos encontrados en los escritos de los libros oficiales de Antropología. Me temo que no podemos darle el visto bueno porque es simplemente inventada.

- ¡No es inventada!

- Lyra Heartstrings, por favor deje esta mascarada. Llevo años estudiando la Antropología y sé de buena tinta que no hace falta mucho para trabajar correctamente una asignatura sobre mitología y ficción. Pero de ahí a inventarla. Eres mi mejor alumna, Lyra. Esperaba más de ti.

- ¡Le estoy diciendo que no es inventada! ¡Los datos son reales y ciertos! ¡La Antropología no es mitología, es real! ¡Y puedo demostrarlo!

- Suficiente. Tenemos un veredicto. La Antropología no es considerada una carrera oficial ni realista para empezar, asi que si yo fuera usted me replantearía el cambiarme de asignatura y buscar algo más objetivo si pretende demostrar su veracidad.

Pero Lyra no era de las que dan su pata a torcer y se empeñó en demostrarle a los estudiosos de su universidad que los humanos son reales. Su primer intento fue llevarlos a Rise, pero estos se negaron a creerla ante la idea de que los alienígenas de Rise no tienen nada que ver con los humanos descritos en las declaraciones de los expertos en Antropología. Luego intentó mostrarles imágenes del mundo humano, vídeos, detalles, retazos de historia… Ninguno convenció a nadie. Finalmente y cansados de su actitud, Lyra fue sometida al castigo máximo.

- ¡¿Expulsada?! ¡No pueden expulsarme!

- Podemos. Somos los directores de la Universidad.

- ¿Y el decano no tiene nada que decir al respecto?

- El señor Highbrow tiene asuntos más importantes que tratar que discutir la expulsión o no de un alumno. Lyra, me temo que has forzado tu suerte demasiado. Lo siento.

- No, no lo siente. Y prefiero que sea así ¡Esto es mil veces mejor que oir a una panda de viejos estúpidos y metomentodos que se creen los reyes del mundo sólo porque un puñado de cabezas asienten y les dan la razón sólo porque aparenten ser intelectuales!

- ¡Lyra, como te atreves…!

- ¡No: cómo se atreve usted! Allá usted y su pequeño club privado, me da igual lo que digan: les demostraré que tengo razón ¡De una forma u otra!

_Los humanos me fascinan con su actitud tan peculiar_

_Dime tú, pequeño pony, si un coche puedes manejar._

_La lira toco, pero la guitarra ellos pueden usar,_

_¡Cuán misteriosa es la antropología!_

_Manos, dedos y narices; pelo de color marrón,_

_Es mi más grande deseo conocer su dimensión_

_yo sé que no es mitología o cuentos que mentiras son_

_¡Cuán misteriosa es la antropología!_

_Aborrezco tener que trotar o mi melena peinar_

_No es de mi intención regodear, pero la historia puede demostrar..._

_¿Magia y alas? ¡Poca cosa! Importancia no les dan_

_Están rodeados de invenciones por su poder de imaginar_

_Niños, jóvenes o ancianos, todos pueden ropa usar_

_¡Para mí es real la antropología!_

_Albert Einstein, Cleopatra, William Shakespeare, Elton John, Michael Phelps, Barak Obama, humanos increíbles son_

_Tal vez de ponies se disfrazan cada año en Comic-Con,_

_¡Para mí es real la antropología!_

_Si, a veces suelen pelea, pero nadie es perfecto en verdad_

_¡Yo tengo el derecho y la edad para escoger lo que quiero estudiar!_

_No más tonterías ¡En dos patas me puedo parar!_

_Cambiaría yo mi magia... ¡por piernas para caminar!_

_¡Vamos, corre, calla y mira!_

_Pues tu yegua favorita_

_¡SI!_

_¡Es humana al fin!_

_Antropología_

_¡Shhh!_

Canción original de AwkwardMarina

Traducción de IHasAMustache

La unicornio azul no mentía. Desesperada, empezó a buscar con ahínco en la biblioteca de Ponyville, entre los libros de magia. Buscaba sin descanso hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba: un hechizo de transmutación. Así podría tomar forma humana y mostrarse ante los decanos como humana. Tras unas cuantas pruebas, consiguió su efecto deseado. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de ir para la universidad y revelarse ante los estudiosos, alguien apareció en el marco de su puerta cuando la abrió para salir.

- ¿Decano Highbrow?- dijo con sorpresa ante la imagen de un alicornio de pelaje rojo, ojos dorados y melena rubia con el símbolo del ojo panóptico por cutie-mark.

- La profesora Lyra Heartstrings, supongo.

- No soy profesora, en realidad.

- Lo digo porque en la universidad el profesor Finn admite que podrías haberlo sido en la universidad.

- Ya da igual, me ha expulsado.

- Porque yo se lo ordené.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- No es nada personal. Tengo a mi disposición otras tres universidades tan buenas como esa y te puedo dar plaza en ellas.

- ¡Pero eso no cambia nada! ¡Me expulsó! ¡Quiero saber por qué!

- Por Hope.

- ¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?

- Tu investigación debe parar para ocultar el secreto de Hope. Hope se ha convertido en el primer pony humano de Equestria y en el Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía.

- ¿Séptimo Elemento? Pero si sólo hay…

- Sólo hay seis alicornios en toda Equestria. El nacimiento del séptimo significa un gran cambio que posiblemente haga que los políticos de Equestria se desesperen en busca de respuestas.

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente se lo explican? ¡Ése es su problema, no el mío!

- Los seis nos hemos reunido y hemos decidido que todavía es demasiado pronto para que lo sepan. Ya he hablado con Hope y él aceptó nuestras condiciones. Y estoy seguro de que no esperaba que usaras la información que te dio sobre ellos para tu tesis. Sólo deseaba saciar tu curiosidad.

- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¡Todos mis estudios se han ido por la borda!

- Puedo ayudarte a entrar en otras instituciones… Pero me temo que no podré dejarte estudiar Antropología de nuevo.

- Entonces muchas gracias, pero no quiero su ayuda.

- Lyra, no seas egoísta. Posees un gran intelecto, una habilidad innata para muchas cosas. Si te olvidas de la Antropología y los humanos tu vida será mejor. Más fácil.

- Precisamente porque no puedo ser uno del montón decidí estudiar Antropología. Pensé que los humanos eran como yo: diferentes. Únicos a su manera. Asi que no me pida que deje de ser yo misma, porque simplemente no puedo.

- Entonces esta conversación ha terminado.

- Sí.

- De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando seas capaz de mantener silencio sobre Hope.

- Lo haré. De todas formas, no creo que nadie me crea sin pruebas y no tengo ninguna.

- Disculpa las molestias. Buenas tardes.

Una vez fuera, Highbrow miró por el rabillo del ojo a la casa de la joven. Luego se retiró definitivamente.

Hope supo de la expulsión de Lyra, y aunque había prometido no revelar su secreto, no creía que el precio a pagar valiera la pena. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, pero ahora eso no era importante para él. Fue a la universidad de Canterlot y se presentó en el despacho del profesor Finn.

- Vaya, que inusual recibir a uno de los seis Lores.

- El profesor Finn, supongo.

- Efectivamente ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Necesito discutir un tema con el claustro de profesoras de parte del señor decano ¿Hay algún sitio donde se reúnan todos?

- Claro, el pabellón número siete. La sala de reuniones.

- Nos vemos allí. Es urgente.

- Entiendo.

Cuando todos se habían reunido, Hope llegó entonces y ante los escépticos ojos de todos se convirtió en humano.

- Mi nombre es Hope Hart y soy el Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía: la Fe.

El rubio recordó entonces que su abuelo le dijo algo: los que disparan son aquellos que se preparan para ser disparados.

Al día siguiente, Lyra recibió una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, compensación dada por la Universidad de Canterlot. No se lo explicaba, pero creía que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella. Fue a la universidad a recoger sus libros, apuntes y también lo que quedaba de su tesis antes de que alguien más la usara como "muestra ridícula de lo que no se debe hacer en una tesis". Pero al no encontrarlo entre sus cosas, decidió rebuscar entre la sección de la biblioteca donde se almacenaban, creyendo que algo estaba mal.

Y vaya que si lo estaba.

Desde la primera palabra hasta la última, la tesis había sido modificada para mostrar lo peor de los humanos; guerras, asesinatos, muertes, destrucción, masacre forestal… ¡Su tesis era una sarta de acusaciones contra la raza humana junto a un montón de mentiras mezcladas! ¡Transformada por completo y afirmando que la historia de los humanos está llena de odio! Pero ¿por qué?

- Ah, tú debes de ser Lyra Heartstrings- le dijo la bibliotecaria- Me han comentado que el profesor Finn ha conseguido mucha información gracias a ti sobre los humanos.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tiene que haber sido duro compartir habitáculo con esos monstruos despiadados. En fin, esta tarde todo llegará a su final cuando el Consejo de Canterlot decida el destino de los humanos. Yo voto por el destierro.

- ¿Destierro? ¿De qué me está hablando?

- ¿No lo sabías? La tesis del profesor Finn ha provocado que los políticos de Canterlot se replanteen la estadía de los humanos en Equestria. Van a llevar a cabo un juicio contra ellos para decidir su destino final.

Lyra dejó caer el documento al suelo. Destierro. Condenados al vacío. Y por su culpa.

- No- se dijo- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… Esto está mal ¿Dónde se llevará a cabo el juicio?

- En la Corte Senatorial de Canterlot. Todos van a ir. De hecho, creo que yo también iré para… ¿eh?

Pero la bibliotecaria llevaba segundos hablando al vacío, ya que cuando Lyra oyó el nombre del lugar salió dispara sin que se diera cuenta. Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Lo más probable era que tuviera prisa, el juicio estaba a punto de empezar.

Era un desastre, un completo desastre. Y todo era culpa suya. Tenía que apresurarse. Tenía que encontrar al Profesor Finn. Y rápido.

- Olvídalo, Lyra.

- Profesor, tiene que dejarlo. Hope es inocente.

- Me temo que todos sabemos de la calamidad que significan los humanos para el orden y la armonía de Equestria. Este juicio es sólo una portada para dar buena imagen. Lo más probable es que acaben desterrados al sol o quizá a la luna. Qué más da, lo importante es que se irán. Lejos. Y es todo gracias a mí.

- ¡Y la tesis que me robó!

- ¿Robar? Te equivocas, querida. Ya te mandé el dinero correspondiente por comprártela. Simplemente he borrado tu nombre del título, de acuerdo a nuestro contrato.

- ¿Qué contrato? Yo no he firmado ningún contrato.

- No, pero eso no cambia que has aceptado el dinero. Asi que aunque me lleves a juicio no cambiará el hecho de que has aceptado un acuerdo a cambio de vender tu tesis.

Lyra se detuvo entonces, mirando furiosamente a Finn.

- ¿Lyra? ¿A qué viene esa mirada?

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y brilló más fuerte hasta que un aura blanca rodeó a la unicornio, convirtiéndola en humana con ropajes incluidos.

- ¡Escuchadme, compañeros! ¡Vuestros profesores se niegan a escuchar la verdad y quieren eclipsar también vuestras mentes! ¡Alzaos en protestas! ¡No a la opresión estudiantil! ¡Libertad para los humanos!

- ¡Lyra, cómo te atreves!

- ¡A ti que más te da! ¡He dejado de ser alumna de esta institución falsa llena de mentirosos! ¡Y me alegro!

- ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! ¡Llévense a esta traidora con los humanos! ¡Si quiere acompañarles, así será! ¡Quítenla de mi vista! ¡Llévensela!

La humana fue llevada por los musculosos seguritas, quienes la ataron y arrastraron por el campus mientras esta gritaba _"¡Libertad!"_ una y otra vez. Algunos alumnos miraron intrigados el escándalo que se había formado y cuando algunas miradas se cruzaron todos sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

En la sala de reuniones del pabellón número siete, la tensión creciente estaba en al aire. En un lado, Hope Hart encadenado como un animal furioso. Al contrario de Lyra, quien se negaba a recobrar su forma de pony, Hope estaba muy sereno y tranquilo. Cuando los pusieron uno al lado del otro, Hope se sentó en el suelo admitiendo que estaba cansado. Lyra se arrodilló a su lado.

- Lo siento, Hope- le dijo- Esto es culpa mía.

- Tranquila, esto todavía no ha acabado.

Entonces Finn tomó la palabra.

- Orden en la sala. Toma acto de presencia su señoría el decano Highbrow.

Todos guardaron silencio ante el semental de melena rubia, quien sacó unas gafas de media luna de un estuche y se dispuso a leer los cargos a los acusados.

El juicio era una obvia mascarada hecha para convencer a todos del peligro de la raza humana. Una sarta de mentiras, acusaciones falsas, testimonios inventados y pruebas inexistentes apoyadas en causas históricas de hace miles de años en la historia humana.

- …Y con esto quiero dejar bien claro por unanimidad que los humanos son peligrosos, ambiciosos, arrogantes y encima huelen mal.

- Profesor, eso no viene a cuento.

- Discúlpeme, su señoría. Es que me puede el deber.

- Ya, ya… Por cierto ¿y la defensa?

- ¿Defensa?

- Bueno, si esto es un juicio es de esperar que la acusación tenga una defensa. En eso se basa.

- Oh, sí. Cierto. Pero por desgracia los acusados no tienen defensa propia.

- ¿Y espera llamar a esto un juicio?

- En realidad es más bien una ejecución pública, señor. Deseamos tener un veredicto para poder ejecutar la sentencia y decidir qué es lo más justo.

- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. No he oído defensa alguna y la ley estipula que toda acusación ha de tenerla.

- Pero señor, la ley…

- ¡No sea irreverente, profesor Finn! ¡YO escribí la ley! ¡Cada pasaje, párrafo, página y sílaba las he escrito YO! ¡Y la ley explica que todo ser llevado a duda por las declaraciones de la misma se merece un juicio justo sea cual sea la situación! ¡Y me niego a dar un veredicto sin escuchar a la acusación defenderse!

- S-si… Sí, señor. Como usted diga. Pero la acusación no tiene ni testigos ni pruebas para defenderse.

- Que nos lo digan ellos ¿quiere la acusación llamar a estrado a algún testigo?

- Si, su señoría- dijo finalmente Hope, quien había estado callado todo el rato- Mis testigos son los habitantes de Ponyville.

- ¿Perdón?- interrumpió Finn- ¿Cuáles?

- Todos.

Un profundo "oh" de sorpresa sonó en la sala, dando a entender que los presentes no se esperaban esto.

- ¿El acusado acaso intenta eternizar este juicio?

- Poco importa, la sentencia está hecha ¿Qué más dan cinco minutos que cinco horas? ¿O acaso la acusación teme que esto acabe mal?

- ¡Tonterías! Qué pérdida de tiempo… En fin, traigan a los testigos, por favor.

Al cabo de unas horas, todos los habitantes de Ponyville (entre los que se contaban la familia de Rarity, el señor y la señora Cake, la familia Apple, la alcaldesa, la señorita Cheerilee y otros más vecinos y conciudadanos) declararon a favor de Hope y los humanos, declarando que no eran ni peligrosos ni dañinos para la comunidad equestre. Tras un juicio largo entre los políticos, se llevó a votación se declaró a los humanos inocentes de las acusaciones establecidas, provocando que todos estallaran en vítores. Los políticos cerraron oficialmente el dilema, pero a Highbrow le quedaba una cosa pendiente que hacer.

- ¿Profesor Finn?

- ¿Si, señor decano?

- La señorita Lyra Heartstrings ha afirmado que le ha robado la tesis y ha puesto su nombre.

- ¡No, en absoluto! Ella aceptó un acuerdo en el que…

- Ha devuelto el dinero.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Que ha devuelto el dinero. Todo.

- P-pero…

- La he readmitido en el campus. Usted y el claustro, por el contrario, no quiero volver a verles.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya me han oído: están despedidos. Todos.

- Pero señor Highbrow…

- Han abusado demasiado de su posición. Debieron recordar que esta sociedad está hecha para aconsejar a la política de Canterlot y ustedes han roto esa confianza. Tendré suerte si consigo convencer a su Majestad de que esto no volverá a suceder. Ahora fuera ¡Seguridad, llévenselos!

Los guardias se llevaron a rastras al claustro de profesores.

- ¡Cometen un error! ¡Llegará el día en el que los humanos nos destruirán y la culpa será toda suya, Highbrow! ¡Nos enterrarán y será culpa suya! ¡Sólo suya, inepto! ¡Y cuando esos apestosos humanos dominen nuestra tierra, desearán que les hayamos desterrado cuando teníamos tiempo!

De pronto, los guardias fueron detenidos momentáneamente por Lyra, quien le dio un puñetazo a Finn y luego les tiró basura por encima a todo el expulsado claustro con la ayuda de otros alumnos cuando ya estaban fuera de las murallas.

- Los únicos apestosos sois vosotros- les dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas al exterior- Para ser tan cultos, sois muy tontos.

- ¡Esto te lo haré pagar, Lyra Heartstrings! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, te lo haré pagaaaaaar!

- Oh cállate ya, Finn- le dijo una ex-profesora.

Más tarde, en el interior de la Universidad de Canterlot para Ciencias Aplicadas e Historia…

- Decano Highbrow- le espetó Lyra- ¿Por qué me vuelve a admitir si rompí las reglas?

- En realidad eso fue obra de Hope. Aconsejé a la Princesa sobre mantener en secreto la existencia del Séptimo Elemento, aunque me temía que esto mismo iba a suceder si se llegaba a hacerse público, por lo que formé de este plan para de paso dar lugar a otra generación más abierta, asi también tendríamos a un jurado más adecuado para aconsejar a los políticos de Equestria. Pero ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una reunión que atender.

- Sí, señor.

En el pabellón de reuniones se habían conglomerado los seis alicornios reales: las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence, el decano Lord Highbrow y otros dos alicornios, uno de pelaje verde claro con la melena negra y ojos grises con un pentagrama, el símbolo de los Pitagóricos, como cutie-mark y otro de pelaje anaranjado claro, melena cobriza y ojos verdes con una cruz celta por cutie-mark. Eran Lord Savant y Lord Marvell respectivamente, los últimos miembros de los Altos, los Alicornios que regían y manejaban asuntos en Equestria. Aquello era serio.

- Creía que habíamos acordado ocultar la existencia del Séptimo Elemento- dijo Lord Savant- Que era lo más adecuado.

- Ciertamente, Savant, amigo mío- tomó la palabra Highbrow- Pero esa decisión no nos correspondía tomarla a nosotros. A fin de cuentas era la vida de Hope la que estábamos discutiendo. Y creo que él también tiene voz y voto en este debate. Además, tarde o temprano su existencia iba a ser conocida y quizá lo hemos ocultado demasiado. A fin de cuentas, su existencia no es precisamente un mal augurio.

- O tal vez si. Se avecina tormenta, Lord Highbrow. Puedo sentirlo. Algo se acerca.

- Entonces nuestras elucubraciones no tienen sentido. Y además el ocultarlo ha provocado este debate entre la comunidad. Si de verdad algo terrible se avecina y no sabemos qué es, ¿tenemos tiempo de discutir entre nosotros?

No hubo respuesta. Las princesas decidieron terminar el debate con un último acto.

- ¡¿Qué han hecho qué?!- gritó Twilight.

- Me han dado el título de "Sir". Creen que así me integraré mejor en la comunidad.

- ¡"Sir"! ¡Te han hecho lord de Equestria! Es un puesto muy importante.

- Supongo que sí, aunque sigo estando por debajo del poder de los Altos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Lo preferí para no desatender a los niños.

- Pero hombre, Hope…

- No, no, no. He hecho lo mejor para la comunidad humana y así se quedará. Además, no pertenezco oficialmente a la sociedad equestre.

- Bueno, como quieras… Y por cierto, sobre lo de antes…

- ¿Antes?

- Si, cuando te metí prisa con lo de nosotros… Ya sabes, tú, Fluttershy y yo…

- Twilight, no estropees esto ahora.

- Si, mejor.

Ambos sonrieron. Entonces apareció Lyra, quien parecía estar muy feliz.

- Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, Hope ¿sabes? Me ofrecieron un puesto de profesor en la Universidad, ocupando el puesto del profesor Finn.

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial.

- Si, pero lo rechacé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, conozco al profesor suplente y es un buen profesor, alguien que escucha a sus alumnos y lleva tiempo queriendo tener ese sitio. Además…- ella se sonrojó levemente- Si hubiera aceptado entonces no podría volver a verte y… Quiero saber más de los humanos contigo… Si no te importa.

- Me encantaría.

- ¡Entonces, ven!- ella le cogió de la pata y le llevó a rastras a su casa llena de felicidad- Hay algunas cosas que quiero que me expliques.

Twilight Sparkle se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par mientras Spike reía a carcajadas.

- Me parece que te ha salido cierta competencia, Twilight… Otra vez.

- ¡Que me arrebate Hope Fluttershy es una cosa, pero que me lo arrebate una antropóloga no lo consiento!- salió tras Hope y Lyra- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita! ¡Ladrona! ¡Secuestradora!


	3. Reconciliaciones en Rise

**3. Reconciliaciones en Rise**

Elyon era humana. Era cantante. Y era una traidora. Sí, pese a los intentos de la joven por recuperar la confianza de sus amigos, algunos seguían sin creerla, otros simplemente la evitaban y tan sólo unos pocos creían en ella. Pero para Ely había sólo una persona que realmente le importaba de verdad. Su mejor amiga, su confidente. Quien confiaba en ella y al final acabó diciéndole cosas tan terribles* como reales. Una parte de ella sentía esas palabras que le dijo en su momento… Pero era sólo una parte y muy pequeña. Desde que volvió, Sunny no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. No sabía si creer a Hope o simplemente despreciar sin más a la chica. Por encima de todo, le había mentido y eso seguía siendo algo grave. Ya fuera por orgullo, miedo a ser traicionada de nuevo o temor a saber el porqué de ese odio oculto, su respuesta seguía siendo la misma:

- ¡No quiero saber nada de ella!

- Pero Sunny- le decía siempre Amalia- Elyon ha admitido que era una actuación. Lo que te dijo era mentira.

- Me da igual, sigo sin querer hablar con ella. Tengo una mejor amiga que no me miente ni me hace sufrir: tú. Ella puede irse olvidando de volver a ser mi amiga o tan siquiera recibir una subprime**.

- Sunny, la amistad no es una inversión bancaria.

- Qué sabrás tú.

Amalia suspiró. Desde hace meses llevaba intentando convencer a la rubia que su traicionera amiga era en realidad una espía. Y sin éxito.

Por supuesto, Elyon también había probado contándoselo ella misma, pero sin ningún cambio en el resultado. Eso la deprimió. Pero por suerte contaba con alguien que podía entenderla. La única diferencia entre ellas era que una traicionó a Rise por el bien común mientras que la otra lo hizo por egoísmo. Pero aparte de eso se entendían bien.

- Debes seguir insistiendo, Ely. Seguro que acabará entendiéndolo.

- No sabes lo terca que puede llegar a ser Sunny, Helga. Es muy cabezota.

- Cuéntale cómo te sientes. Sobre esa parte que te guardabas y por qué.

- Nunca lo entenderá. Es algo muy personal y no me creería ahora… Si tuvieras algo inconfesable que contar a alguien que te importa, algo que sabes que le hará daño y no sabes cómo contárselo de una forma adecuada o delicada porque es imposible, ¿qué harías?

- Lo intentaría.

Elyon calló.

- No te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos.

- No sé si…

- Confía en mí. Pensaré en algo con Hope.

Efectivamente lo hizo. Desde que volviera a Rise con Hope, su relación había mejorado notablemente. Aunque todavía seguía siendo incómodo hablar con él por razones obvias ***, al menos podía hablar con él sinceramente. Hope le contó de cuando Rob y Cooper se pelearon, a lo cual le llevó a Helga a tomar la decisión de que haría lo mismo. Y sólo había una manera: obligándolas a hacer las mismas tareas.

Pero por desgracia no hizo el efecto deseado. Se pasaban las tareas juntas, pero no se decían palabras. Ni una quería decir nada ni otra quería escuchar.

- No te odio- dijo finalmente Elyon tras dos días de trabajo en pareja silencioso- No de esa manera.

- Déjame en paz.

- Vale, en que en cierto modo se sentía como dije. Pero no te culpo a ti, sino a tu padre.

Esa última afirmación hizo que Sunny finalmente alzara la vista.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Antes de explicar nada, dime ¿qué sabes de tu padre?

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar su memoria o estás muerta!

-No estoy insultando a nadie. Sólo dime que sabías de tu padre.

- Era un buen hombre de negocios. Conseguía los mejores tratos y con esa habilidad logró impulsar su compañía hasta lo más alto. Era mi padre y me quería. Y quería a mi madre. Era buena persona.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenía dinero?

- No, porque siempre nos lo demostraba.

- Si: vendiéndote un coche nuevo que no necesitabas y cientos de caprichos más. Eso no es amor.

- ¡Tú qué sabrás! ¡Nunca tuviste un padre!

Las palabras de Sunny sonaban dolorosas y despreciables, destinadas a herir y golpear donde más duele sin piedad. Recordar era duro para Elyon, pero ella había decidido superarlo y algo le decía que Sunny también debía.

- Tuve uno.

- Si, pero me dijiste que murió cuando tú naciste.

- Mi madre me mintió.

- ¿Qué?- una expresión de pasmo se dibujó en la cara de la joven rubia.

- Antes de partir me dio esto- saca su móvil, revelando el holograma de una carta- es su última voluntad, donde dice que mi padre se suicidó antes de nacer yo.

Sunny se negaba a decir nada. Era comprensible que una madre no quisiera compartir esa clase de cosas con sus hijos por muy grandes que fueran. No era fácil contarle a alguien que quieres tanto cosas como esas.

- Y sé la cusa de su suicidio. Mi padre era un empresario de éxito, pero sufrió una estafa que llevó su empresa a la bancarrota. La derrota y el miedo llevaron a mi padre a suicidarse para que nosotras pudiéramos cobrar su seguro de vida, el cual era millonario, para poder subsistir durante una larga temporada, usando parte del dinero y conservando en su cuenta el resto. Por supuesto, mi madre mantuvo su trabajo, esforzándose veinticuatro horas al día para poder asegurar mi futuro.

- ¡Que lo hayas pasado mal no es motivo para que metas a mi padre en esto!

- Si quieres más pruebas- la chica sacó su Smartphone- Mira.

Elyon saca su Smartphone para revelarle una serie de textos. Textos que ella ya conocía. Eran cartas hechas con el ordenador de su padre. Esas cartas tenían algo más que le llamaban la atención: eran cartas de amor, destinadas a seducir con sílabas. No dirigidas a su madre, sino a la propia Elyon e incluso a la madre de Elyon.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Él las llamaba "cartas de citas". Ni siquiera sabía decir bien "cartas de amor". Seguro que tenía cientos de estas cursiladas acumuladas en su correo electrónico para mandarlas a todas las chicas que le interesaran.

- ¡Es mentira! Eso no demuestra nada. Cualquiera podría haberlas enviado.

- ¿Desde su dirección de correo electrónico personal? Seguro, cualquiera puede cogerte el Smartphone y escribir, pero si mal no recuerdo nunca vi a tu padre dejarlo en algún lugar que no fuera el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Asi que tú me dirás ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- Bueno, tú misma has dicho que tu madre trabajaba mucho veinticuatro horas al día ¿en qué?

- En una fábrica de energía.

- ¡Ja! La clásica excusa. Seguro que tu madre sólo era una buscona que cada noche y cada día iba tras hombres en la calle para "pasarlo bien con ellos".

- ¡¿Es eso lo que crees que hacen las personas trabajadoras?! ¡Tú no puedes saberlo porque en realidad nunca has trabajado en algo en tu vida!

- Pero si tuve una familia.

- ¡Una de corruptos, mentirosos y aprovechados que viven de destrozarle la vida a los demás!

- ¡Hija de una furcia!

- ¡Pija de un salido!

- ¡Serás perra!

Y sin decir nada más, las dos chicas se lanzaron a pelearse, provocando un gran alboroto entre los jóvenes de Rise. Pero pronto llegó Tifa para separarlas con la ayuda de Helga.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa, al igual que tu padre!- le gritó Elyon a Sunny- ¡A mí me enseñaron que la gente se le da una oportunidad, pero con tu familia no hay remedio! ¡Todos sois unos egoístas aprovechados chupasangres! ¡Moríos todos e iros al infierno!

- ¡Ahí es adónde irás tú! Porque, ¿sabes qué? Por mucho que te esfuerces nunca tendrás nada que sea realmente tuyo. No tienes tu vida, no tienes tu mente y no tienes una familia y jamás tendrás nada porque no eres nada y nunca serás nada. Te odio ¡Te odio y sé que todo aquel que te ha conocido también lo ha hecho, porque eres una traidora y una mentirosa como siempre lo ha sido toda tu familia y la furcia de tu madre y el cobarde inútil de tu padre, el cual estoy segura que se quitó la vida sólo porque TÚ eras su hija!

Profundamente dolida, Elyon se fue corriendo hacia Rise, directa a su habitación.

- Sí, llora. Intenta darle pena a alguien ¡Yo sentía pena por ti en el _insti_ y por eso me hice tu amiga, pero ya no más!

- ¡Sunny, cállate!- le ordenó tajante Tifa, quien se aguantaba sus ganas de darle una bofetada a la chica- ¡Te has pasado con Elyon, ella sólo te contaba la verdad! ¡Ve ahora a verla y discúlpate!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque si no lo hago perderé a Elyon? ¡Y a mí que me importa Elyon! ¿Por qué debería importarme siquiera? ¿Sólo porque ha sido la única persona que me ha escuchado, comprendido y entendido durante todo el instituto? ¿Porque ha estado conmigo aun cuando todos los demás no querían por los rumores que se extendieron por el instituto? ¿Porque ha seguido siendo fiel a mí aunque mi familia le ha arrebatado todo lo que quería y pese a estar enfadada con ella no puedo evitar culparla porque a fin de cuentas ELYON ES MI AMIGA?

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la rubia miró a todas partes confundida para luego salir corriendo llorando de remordimiento.

- ¡Sunny!- trató de pararla Helga, pero Tifa la detuvo.

- Mejor déjala sola. Necesita pensar con calma todo esto. Ya volverá.

Helga suspiró. Eso había ocurrido por su culpa y por eso necesitaba hacerse cargo de algo por muy pequeño que fuera.

- Si tarda mucho, iré a hablar con Hope para que decida quién va a buscarla.

Sunny buscaba un refugio. Cualquier refugio. Ya fuera de su idiotez o de sí misma. Poco importaba, no había mucha diferencia. Corrió sin parar hacia lo más profundo del Everfree, esperando quizás desaparecer entre sus ínfimas sombras.

Pasaron unas horas y Sunny aún estaba fuera. Helga decidió contárselo a Hope, quien no podía ir a buscarla por un asunto de urgencia en Rise sobre su mantenimiento que necesitaba su total atención. Hope decidió llamar a sus amigas, los Elementos de la Armonía, para que le ayudasen, y ellas aceptaron. Todas salieron en expedición de búsqueda a por Sunny, pero en el cuarto de Elyon se podía respirar la incertidumbre.

- Sunny está perdida… Bah, que más me da. Que se muera si quiere. Es igual que su padre. Que se muera ella y toda su familia.

Pero algo en ella hizo que mirara hacia el bosque.

- Sunny…

- Creo que se fue al Everfree- dijo Henry, apareciendo a su lado de repente.

- ¿Henry?

- La vi alejarse, pero no pude seguirla. Me parece que se fue a lo más profundo del Everfree, donde nuestras sondas psíquicas no alcanzan a protegerla.

- Oh.

- Las chicas irán a buscarla, pero creo que nosotros también deberíamos hacer algo.

- Tenemos tajantemente prohibido salir al Everfree.

- Esa regla es sólo para los niños.

- Sunny me ha hecho daño. Es igual que su padre, clavadita.

- Sunny sólo quiere proteger lo único que le queda de su familia: su memoria. Por eso le es tan difícil aceptar lo que le dices.

- ¿Y yo no tengo también una familia?

- Eso tiene que reconocerlo Sunny, no sólo tú… Entonces ¿qué va a ser?

Elyon miró al gafapasta y luego al bosque Everfree. Una mirada de determinación se formó en sus ojos.

En el Bosque Everfree, Sunny trataba de resguardarse del frío de la lluvia en una cueva, pero cuál es su sorpresa al ver que estaba habitada por una Osa Mayor, por lo que huyó corriendo y gritando (una actitud poco recomendada si quieres sobrevivir en un pantano habitado de monstruos porque puedes llamar su atención) hasta el pantano, donde es arrinconada por una Hidra.

- Ehh… ¿Hola?

La criatura gritó con furia en respuesta, provocando que la rubia volviera a salir corriendo mientras gritaba desesperadamente. Entonces aparecieron los Elementos, quienes se encargaron de distraer a la Hidra para que Rainbow Dash pudiera ayudarla a ponerse a salvo, pero las demás son rápidamente reducidas y la criatura serpental va a por su presa original. En un intento de aplastarla, la Hidra tira a Sunny al vacío, lanzando lejos a Rainbow. Justo cuando se estaba resbalando, apareció Elyon, quien consiguen atraparla antes de que caiga. Applejack decide distraer al ser mientras Elyon sube a Sunny, pero cuando la Hidra arremete contra ellas, Henry se interpuso, usando unas linternas de alta potencia apuntando a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Elyon algo exasperada.

- La ciego. Las serpientes no tienen párpados.

Su táctica dio resultado y acabó forzando a la Hidra a caer a una ciénaga, pero eso no pareció disuadirla, ya que se enfureció y atacó lanzando fuego, pero gracias a la velocidad de Rainbow Dash todos huyen a tiempo de vuelta a Rise. Allí, las dos amigas se miraban de reojo en la habitación de Sunny, seguramente avergonzadas por todo lo sucedido.

- No debí decirte todo eso- dijo Sunny- Me siento fatal y no sé qué decir.

- Para empezar seguramente no debí contarte todo eso sobre tu padre.

Las dos se miraron fijamente entonces, provocando que estallaran en lágrimas y corrieran a abrazarse.

- ¡Lo siento, Ely! ¡Lo siento tanto!- decía Sunny- Siempre has sido mi única amiga de verdad y yo… Y yo… ¡Buaaaaaa!

Afuera, los Elementos sonrieron satisfechas por un trabajo bien hecho.

* Ver "Sansker y los Katastrophes" (NADEZHDA)

** Lenguaje de economía. Sunny se refiere al crédito subprime, una modalidad crediticia del mercado financiero de Estados Unidos que se caracteriza por tener un nivel de riesgo de impago superior a la media del resto de créditos.

*** Ver "Sansker y los Katastrophes" (NADEZHDA) y "Revelaciones" (NADEZHDA)

_Lamento mucho el retraso, he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y mi proyecto de la universidad. No sé cuánto tardaré con el siguiente, pero os pido por favor que no perdáis la paciencia y sigáis leyendo mi fic. Gracias y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo._


	4. La fiebre del amor

**4. La fiebre del amor**

Debido a una noche inesperadamente fría, una epidemia de fiebre había estallado en Ponyville, provocando que algunos habitantes cayeran enfermos. Por suerte, según los médicos, era una fiebre suave que pasaría si los enfermos descansaban y tomaban la medicina que habían repartido a los afectados. Entre esos afectados también estaba Twilight, quien además se encontraba tan mal que Spike solo no podía cuidarla, asi que acabó pidiéndole ayuda a los demás para asistirla en sus necesidades. Pronto llegaron todos a la biblioteca, donde se encontraron con Spike.

- Hola a todos- dijo este- Twilight está en su cama y…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un congestionado "¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?" interrumpió su explicación. Ante ellos estaba una enferma Twilight envuelta en una manta cual capullo de lombriz y sólo mostrando su cara para poder respirar. Todos se quedaron de piedra ante tal imagen, sorprendidos por verla así.

- ¿Cuándo ha bajado?- musitó para ella misma Applejack.

- Twilight, no deberías estar fuera de tu cama- le dijo Hope- Venga, vuelve y…

Pero de pronto la mencionada unicornio alzó sus patas delanteras hacia adelante.

- Hope- dijo- Dame un abrazo.

La declaración sorprendió a todos, Hope el que más. No era típico de ella que hiciera peticiones tan directas y menos en voz alta.

- ¿Perdón?- contestó finalmente el rubio.

- Dame un abrazo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Porque tengo frío y quiero que me calientes. Porfa.

Las palabras de Twilight eran cada vez más directas y a Hope le era imposible no sonrojarse. Pero disimuló su vergüenza y cogió en brazos a la pony para llevarla a la cama. Esta se agarró de su cuello, sonriendo alegremente y frotando su cara contra su hombro.

- Ah, soy tan feliz- dijo- Me gusta más que me cargues como una princesa. Pero ¿me darás un abrazo cuando lleguemos a mi cama?

- Tranquila, Twilight- el rubio se esforzaba por disimular su sonrojo lo mejor posible- Ahora necesitas descansar.

- Si… Eres tan tierno, Hope…

Ya en la cama, Hope bajó despacio por la escalera para no despertarla y cuando ya estaba abajo del todo corrió a reunirse con los demás en la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó el pony humano.

- Ni idea- respondió Spike- Lleva así desde que le dió la fiebre. Tardé dos minutos en poder acostarla bien porque no paraba de repetirme que me quería mucho.

- Que raro.

- No lo parece para ti- masculló molesta Fluttershy para sus adentros, aunque Hope pudo sentir un escalofrío de miedo recorrerle la médula espinal.

- Creo que sé lo que le pasa- dijo Rarity- tengo entendido que la fiebre pasajera para los unicornios tiene ciertos efectos secundarios: actúan de manera rara y tienden a ser extremadamente cariñosos e hipersensibles.

- Como un borracho- dijo Hope.

- Más o menos, sí. Pero menos fuerte y sin olores desagradables. Se debe a que su magia también enferma y enloquece, haciendo que se vuelvan un poco idos mientras dure la fiebre.

- Entonces ¿Vamos a tener que soportarla así todo el día y toda la noche?- preguntó Spike.

- Eso parece.

- Fantástico ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Tener paciencia, supongo.

El concepto de "tener paciencia" iba a ser difícil para algunos en la biblioteca, sobre todo para Hope, quien se esforzaba por evitar a Twilight. Se ocupaba de las tareas básicas del hogar: limpiar, reordenar los libros, lavar la ropa y cocinar. Sobretodo cocinar. La dieta de Twilight era realmente especial ya que estaba enferma, y hope tenía mucha experiencia en este campo al llevar a cuestas unas cuantas fiebres encima. Fue justo cuando estaba cocinando un caldo de verduras para su amiga que esta apareció por detrás de él envuelta nuevamente en su manta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó.

- Te estoy preparando algo para comer.

- M-m…

De pronto y sin venir a cuento, Twilight tocó la espalda de Hope con su pata, haciendo que este se sobresaltara tanto que dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y lanzó el cuchillo por los aires y este se clavó en el techo.

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Quién ha sido el gamberro que ha clavado ese cuchillo?! ¡Porque tengo escamas de dragón, que si no…!

Pero los quejidos de Spike poco significaban para la situación en la que estaba encerrado el rubio.

- ¿Q-Querías algo?

- No… Es sólo… Que por alguna razón tenía ganas de tocarte.

Fuera, Fluttershy observó la escena y estaba tan furiosa que fue capaz de patear un árbol con sus dos patas para desfogarse (seguramente pensando que era el rubio o la unicornio). Y digo una de verdad. Una doble patada de verdad al estilo Applejack cuando cultiva manzanas.

- Ay, mi pobres patitas…

Bueno, tal vez no TAN parecida.

En el interior de la biblioteca, Hope estaba leyendo como loco toda clase de libros. Se leyó toda una estantería y luego siguió con otras tres más.

- Caray, Hope- le dijo Rainbow Dash- ¿Es que tienes un examen o algo?

- No, lo hago para mantener la calma.

- Ah, ya… Te ponen nervioso las chicas ¿eh?

- No, sólo las chicas demasiado cariñosas.

- Oh, entiendo.

Y no sería la última vez que el rubio se releería siete estanterías enteras de libros, puesto que los cariños de Twilight no pararon en todo el día: le pedía que le acariciase la cabeza, que le diera un abrazo, que la arropara y más mimos de distintos tipos (en una ocasión Hope la arropó bien con una manta y salió de la cama para pedirle que volviera a arroparla porque se había destapado). Desesperadas por la constante actividad de Twilight pese a su necesidad de descanso, Rarity le pidió finalmente a Applejack que la atara a la cama, cosa que esta acabó aceptando.

- ¿Así será suficiente?- le preguntó a la unicornio.

- Si, debería serlo. Lo siento, Twilight. Por ahora intenta descansar un poco.

La unicornio parecía realmente cansada, sólo mascullando algunas cosas antes de poder volver a hablar normalmente.

- ¿Dónde está Hope?

- ¿Eh?

De pronto y sobresaltando a Applejack y Rarity, Twilight se levantó y saltó fuera de la biblioteca por la ventana.

- ¡TWILIGHT!- gritaron ambas.

Y ante los ojos incrédulos de Hope, una sonriente Twilight cayó ante él, haciendo que su primera reacción fuera de miedo y que se metiera en la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta. La unicornio violeta pegó la cara al cristal.

- ¿Por qué-?- decía medio llorando- Hope ¿Tú me odias?

La actitud de Twilight hacía que Hope tuviera más miedo por ella que nunca.

- Yo… Te quiero mucho, Hope.

Recordarle al rubio cuanto le quería era algo que le descentraba por completo. Y eso fue una apertura que Twilight aprovechó para tirar la puerta abajo y lanzarse sobre él. El escándalo duró horas mientras Hope huía y los Elementos perseguían a la pony.

Esa noche, Twilight se despertó completamente recuperada ante la aparentemente inexplicable condición de cansancio de sus amigas, motivo de la larga persecución que tuvieron que dar para finalmente acostar a su amiga.

- Que… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Hope! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hope!

- Odio las fiebres- dijo el rubio subido a lo alto de la copa del árbol que formaba la biblioteca.


	5. Las grandes promesas

**5. Las grandes promesas**

Otro día más en Rise. Otro día más de trabajo, paz y tranquilidad en la rutina de sus habitantes. Ningún altercado, ningún problema. El último día pasado hasta fue el cumpleaños de varios niños que descubrieron que sus fechas de nacimiento eran el mismo día y desearon hacerlo juntos (Pinkie lo planificó y diseñó, claro está). Sí, ningún tipo de problema, ni un ruido o altercado. Nada.

- Sólo otro día pacifico más en Rise- dijo para sí Hope- Bien, vamos a ver que…

**YEAH, YEAH**

**YEAH, YEAH**

**LET ME MAKE YOUR STASIS**

**MY-MY-MY-MY SERPENTINE**

**I GOT A BREATHSALYZER**

**AND MY BODY'S CLEAN**

**YEAH, YEAH…**

- Si tan sólo pudiera reventar esa pompa…

Los gritos venían del sótano interior de Rise, que por desgracia no estaba insonorizado. Pero Hope sólo necesitaba darle a un botón de su PDA para desactivar la energía y…

**YEAH, YEAH**

**YEAH…**

Fuera sonido.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Eso tendría que decirlo yo ¿Se puede saber a cuento de qué viene tanto ruido por la mañana?

- Decidimos practicar temprano hoy.

- Qué suerte la mía… Pues gracias a vosotros ahora tenemos a todos los niños llorando de miedo y a Ponyville preguntándonos cada dos por tres dónde está el cataclismo, porque no paran de oir un grito espantoso el cual deduzco sois vosotros tocando.

- ¡Tampoco tocamos tan mal!

Hope hizo que todos se sentaran en una mesa a escuchar su último ensayo. El grupo entero cayó en la depresión.

- ¿De verdad así tocamos nosotros?

- ¿Queréis oír otra grabación vuestra?

- No, por favor.

- Está claro:- dijo Henry- necesitamos urgentemente un especialista que nos enseñe a tocar música y también a un buen vocalista (no te ofendas, Rob) para ser una verdadera banda.

- Tranqui, no me ofendo.

- ¿Y quién narices esperáis que os enseñe a tocar y al mismo tiempo sea vuestro vocalista?

Adivinad quién acaba de ganar el premio en categoría de oro a la pregunta más estúpida del año. Exacto, nuestro rubio plateado favorito. Todos se giran a mirarle para felicitarlo…

- Ah no.

- Venga, Hope- le dijo Cooper- Eres el único que puede hacerlo.

- ¡No puedo ser el único en todo Rise que sepa cantar bien! ¡Id preguntando!

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos si cuando estemos preguntando nos quedamos sin nadie que pueda hacerlo?

- ¡Id a Ponyville entonces! Pero a mí me dejáis en paz.

- ¡Vamos, tío! ¡Tienes una responsabilidad para con tus compañeros!

- ¿Acaso no os parece que os he ayudado ya bastante?

- ¿Con qué?

- ¡¿"Con qué"?! ¡¿"Con qué"?! ¡¿Os atrevéis a preguntarme eso después de haberos prestado la sala que originalmente iba a ser un almacén supletorio de comida para que practiquéis, el haberos fabricado una gofrera multiusos para que podáis comer vuestras tortitas preferidas tanto en el desayuno como en la merienda, reparar los desperfectos de vuestros accidentes con los instrumentos y encima tener que cubriros ante Ponyville?! ¡¿Y aún tenéis la cara de preguntarme "con qué" os he estado ayudando?!

- No es bueno estar tan apegado al pasado, tío.

- ¡Todo eso ha sido durante esta semana! ¡Cinco días antes!

- Mira, sólo te pedimos una cosa.

- Mira que tenéis cara… ¡Pues no pienso pasar por esto! Tengo trabajo que atender en Rise.

Henry entonces guiñó un ojo a Cooper y puso cara de deprimido.

- Dejémoslo, chicos. Está claro que los _Wyld Stallyns_ jamás ganaremos el concurso de Grandes Promesas del Rock de Manehattan.

- ¿_Wyld Stallyns_…? ¿Sementales Salvajes…? Bueno, es mejor que _Empusa Eterna_.

- Está claro que jamás conseguiremos llegar a finalistas siquiera.

- ¿Intentáis darme lástima? Porque os advierto que los más pequeños también intentan eso y nunca les ha funcionado.

- Venga Hope- interrumpió Tifa- Los chicos tienen un sueño. Podrías ayudarles a cumplirlo.

Los Wyld Stallyns miraron esperanzados a Tifa.

- Si quieres pasar las siguientes semanas sustituyéndome en mi trabajo de Rise…

- No se hable más del tema ¡A otra cosa!

- ¡Traidora!- gritaron los rockeros a la vez- ¡Se supone que estás de nuestra parte!

- Lo siento chicos, pero a menos que tengáis un buen motivo no pienso descuidar mis funciones de cuidador. Asi es la vida.

Dicho esto, Hope se retiró a sus quehaceres.

Sin embargo, sus quehaceres se dificultaron por la insistencia de los Sementales, quienes no daban su brazo a torcer de ninguna manera. Se pasaron horas pidiéndole ayuda para sus prácticas con la misma negativa de siempre hasta que, cansado, el rubio líder de Rise se marchó a Ponyville sin que le vieran, deseando escapar lo antes posible de sus insistentes protegidos.

- Mira que son pesados- se decía a sí mismo- ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos? Desearía volver a estar enfermo, pero Tifa se enfadaría conmigo y seguro que rondaría por toda Equestria buscando algún remedio que me curase de inmediato…

Entonces algo llamó su atención: Fluttershy estaba cerca del bosque Everfree. Posiblemente iba a visitarles, pero lo cierto era que desde hace un tiempo había sido algo incómodo volver a relacionarse abiertamente con ella a solas. De todas formas, Hope decidió que haría un esfuerzo. Entonces vio a otro Pony cerca de ella, un pony de tierra de cabellos cobrizos y pelaje de color latón con unas gafas de sol de espejo. Su cutie-mark era una guitarra eléctrica con un rayo cruzándola. Hope se acercó poco a poco, pues su intención era no interrumpir una conversación. Aunque seguramente cualquiera pensaría que estaba espiando. Y una parte tendría razón. A fin de cuentas, era Fluttershy de quien estaba hablando. Y no es precisamente muy dada a hablar con otros ponies salvo sus amigas. Al menos, no que Hope supiera.

- Te lo juro, yo NACÍ para tocar rock- decía el semental con ahínco- Cada vez que cojo la guitarra es como sentir un escalofrío por la espalda. Un destello de electricidad que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

- Todo eso me parece muy interesante, de verdad…- Fluttershy intentaba sonar amable, pero su bajo tono dejaba a relucir que estaba realmente avergonzada.

- Tranquila, Flutters. No tienes por qué sentirme intimidada por mi presencia. Brass Bass, aquí presente, sólo desea hacerte pasar un buen rato. Pero, como siempre, he acabado hablando demasiado de mí y no he tenido tiempo para hablar mejor contigo. Mira, te propongo una cosa: tú ven al concurso de Grandes Promesas del Rock de Manehattan y verás por ti misma de lo que soy capaz con mi grupo. Ten, me sobran unas entradas- se las da- Invita a unas amigas también si quieres, seguro que les gustará.

- Oh, muchas gracias. Pero de verdad no tienes por qué…

- No, no, no. Yo no las quiero y si tú no las aceptas me sentiré profundamente insultado.

- Um… Bueno… No quiero insultarte, asi que iré.

- ¡Genial! Y cuando gane, seguiremos hablando sobre ti ¿Vale?

- Oh, eso sería estupendo, pero…

- Ya se, ya se ¿Qué pasará entonces si pierdo?

- Yo no quería decir…

- Tranquila, no me ofendo. Flutters, VOY a ganar. Y lo voy a hacer porque si no, no volveré a verte. Eso es incentivo suficiente.

- Oh, cielos. Eres muy amable.

- Gracias, querida. En fin, gracias por mostrarme la mejor tienda de música de Ponyville y todo eso, seguro que mi nuevo bajo será brutal. Tengo que irme, por desgracia. He de practicar con los chicos o se sentirán demasiado inferiores a mí. Deséame suerte, aunque realmente no la necesito…

- Hasta luego, Brass.

- Si, señorita.

Fluttershy se alejó tranquilamente, dejando solo a Brass Bass, quien sonrió con sarna y se limpió las gafas con un paño para luego volver a colocárselas.

- Esa ya la tengo en el bote, lo presiento. Brass, colega, esta noche vas a triunfar. Trofeo de lujo y nochecita romántica con una preciosa pegaso para rematar, ¡sí señor! Pero no parece muy espabilada a captar indirectas. Mmm… En fin, supongo que tendré que recurrir a mis "truquitos" con esa poción encantadora que me regaló mi viejo amigo Brew. Je, je, je… La noche de los premios será mi noche. Lo sé, lo sé…

Dicho esto, se marchó. A lo lejos y oculto en un arbusto, Hope había escuchado todo y ahora una expresión de furia contenida se dibujaba en su cara. Eso fue el colmo.

De vuelta en Rise, el rubio se topó con los miembros de Wyld Stallyns.

- Ah, aquí estás- dijo Cooper- Mira, Hope, te lo pido por última vez: ayúdanos. No sólo estás negándote a hacer un sueño realidad, estás dejando escapar una oportunidad de oro para…

Pero no llegó a terminar. Hope le agarró de la pechera de la camisa y le obligó a bajar la cara hasta situarse a su altura.

- Vamos a ganar ese concurso.

- ¿Eh?

- Os espera un entrenamiento espartano, chicos. Asi que no os arrepintáis por el camino.

- ¿A qué ese cambio de opinión tan repentino?- preguntó Henry.

- Tengo mis motivos ¡Ahora a tocar!

- ¡Si, señor! ¡Mola!

- Pero no aquí- Hope soltó a Cooper y sacó su PDA. Pulsó un par de botones y se abre una puerta- Usaremos el almacén estanco.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Está insonorizado.

- Oh, eso es muy práctico- de pronto, a Cooper se le pasó una idea por la cabeza- Un momento ¿Por qué no nos diste ese antes?

- Porque está ocupado por cajas de comida.

- Oh. Al menos no pasaremos hambre durante las sesiones de prácticas.

- Por cierto- se giró a Henry- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para el concurso?

- Quedan unas cuatro semanas. Ya nos hemos apuntado, por cierto.

- Medio mes… Tiempo suficiente para que aprendáis a ser unos expertos. Vamos a estar ensayando hasta dominar toda la técnica del rock n' roll. Y hasta que hayáis aprendido a tocar bien, no quiero veros ni descansando ni comiendo ni un segundo.

- ¡¿CO-CÓMOOOOOO?!

Las lecciones fueron duras y arduas. Hope tuvo que repetirles varias lecciones una y otra vez varias veces durante varios días, pero finalmente consiguieron un buen resultado practicando duro día y noche todos los días hasta la llegada del concurso en Manehattan.

- Bien chicos- dijo Hope a su equipo- Sacad pecho y no os amedrentéis ante nada. Recordad a qué hemos venido.

- ¡Hope!- exclamó una sorprendida Twilight.

- Oh. Hola, Twi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y ellos?

- Les he ayudado a practicar. Los chicos quieren ganar el concurso para darse a conocer como banda y abandonar el "garaje", por decirlo de alguna forma.

- ¿Seguro que pueden hacerlo?

- Tranquila, pueden. Me aseguraré de ello. Además, soy el vocalista.

- ¿En serio?- la voz de Twilight sonó ilusionada- De repente me alegro de haber venido.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si ¿Quién más ha venido contigo y Fluttershy?

- Pues yo, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack. Rarity declinó la oferta, dice que este tipo de música no es lo suyo. Además, creo que ha tenido suficiente rock desde que la última práctica de los Stallyns rompió todas las ventanas de su boutique.

- Comprendo. Bueno, tengo que ir a prepararme con los demás. Por cierto, ¿y el resto de la banda?

- Estamos entre el público. Tenemos los mejores asientos: justo delante del estrado.

- Entonces mejor. Así nos verás mucho mejor cuando toquemos.

- ¡Buena suerte!

- Gracias.

Tras asentar su equipo, los Wyld Stallyns se prepararon para repasar un poco. Hope salió un momento a buscar a las demás y finalmente consiguió llegar hasta Applejack. Sabía que a ella podía contarle sus preocupaciones.

- ¡Pst! ¡Applejack!

- ¡Hope, hola! Twi ya me contó lo de vuestra banda. Será genial veros actuar.

- Gracias. Venía a hablar contigo sobre cómo conseguisteis las entradas para el concurso.

- Oh, Fluttershy insistió en que viniéramos porque un tal Base o algo así la invitó. Y ya sabes cómo llega a ser Fluttershy con estas cosas.

- Es Bass.

- ¿Eh?

- Brass Bass. Es quien la invitó a esto.

- ¡¿Brass Bass?! He oído hablar de él, es bastante conocido.

- ¿En serio?

- Si… ¡Por ser una desgracia! Ese pony es un mujeriego y buscapleitos irremediable. Se ha metido en tantos líos que las autoridades de Manehattan le tienen más que fichado desde hace años. Mis tíos Orange me hablaron de él un par de veces en sus cartas, siempre sale en las noticias por sus revuelos y escándalos.

- Creo que tiene segundas intenciones con Fluttershy.

- No me extrañaría nada, es muy probable que quiera "divertirse" después del concurso.

- Me gustaría que la vigilaras por mí un poco. Y avisa a las demás. Pero no le digas nada a Twilight.

- ¿Por qué no?

Hope le lanzó una mirada de "¿Estás tomándome el pu** pelo?" y ella recordó instantáneamente su problemilla de triángulo amoroso.

- Oh, claro.

- Sólo ten un ojo abierto, ¿vale? Pero si te sientes más cómoda hablándole de él a Twilight, tu misma.

- Sería una buena excusa. Haré lo que pueda.

- Sé que lo harás. Gracias.

- Buena suerte- ambos hacen un brohoof y Hope se fue.

Las cortinas se abrieron y un pony de pelaje gris y melena larga blanca con una cutie-mark en forma de micrófono y una larga chaqueta de lentejuelas brillantes doradas abierta (lo cual Hope definió interiormente como un crimen para la moda) y corbata negra con gafas de sol salió al escenario con micrófono en ristre ante los gritos de emoción del público presente.

- ¡Hola, Manehattan! ¡Sed cordialmente bienvenidos a este gran evento que es el concurso de Grandes Promesas del Rock de Manehattan! ¡Soy vuestro presentador y anfitrión de esta gran velada: Silver Mic!- otra onda de alaridos sonó por la plaza donde estaban situados todos- Hoy contamos con un gran número de aspirantes, pero sólo uno podrá ser el verdadero y más absoluto ganador de este concurso. El ganador conseguirá un trofeo de oro y la oportunidad de convertirse en estrella al estar esponsorizados y dirigidos al estrellato por mí. Es una gran oportunidad para todos los grandes roqueros de Equestria, asi que basta de palabras ¡Que empiece el rock y que gane el mejor!- otra ronda de aplausos y gritos- El primer grupo es…

Pasaron unas horas hasta que les tocó a los Wyld Stallyns. Ya habían decidido que la canción que tocarían sería el tema _Black Betty_ de Ram Jam. Las canciones, los acordes y el ritmo volvió locos a todos y pronto los Sementales se habían metido en el bolsillo a todo el público. Esto no gustó nada a Brass, quien decidió poner toda la carne en el abrasador desde su salida con un tema super ruidoso y fuerte. Se sucedieron una serie de bandas y canciones y cuanto más subía la temperatura del ambiente más la exigencia del público y los jueces.

Al final, llegó la hora de elegir al ganador. Silver Mic dio un paso al frente.

- Bueno, todo pony. Llegó la hora de elegir al campeón de este torneo de guerreros- sacó un sobre y todos callaron para oir el veredicto- Y el ganador es… ¡Brass y los Metálicos de Brass Bass!

Los Sementales se dieron de morros contra la pared y el público no parecía tan emocionado como los miembros de la banda, quienes celebraron con ahínco su victoria. Pero entonces…

- ¡Y los Wyld Stallyns de Hope Hart!

Esa segunda declaración dejó a todos sin palabras. Pronto la confusión reinó, aunque Mic se dio prisa en corregir la situación.

- ¡Eso es, amigos míos: tenemos un empate!

¡Un empate! La cosa no iba a ponerse bien para nada. Brass se dio prisa en acercarse a Silver Mic, claramente molesto por la situación actual.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Mic?! ¡¿Cómo que un empate?! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que sólo podía quedar uno como ganador! ¡Esto es intolerable!

- Lo sé, lo sé. Dejadme hablar, será un momento- se gira a los espectadores- El jurado ha decidido que para solucionar este problema vamos a dar un último número musical. Un enfrentamiento "ampli contra ampli" donde las dos bandas competirán como en un pulso hasta que sólo quede uno en pie: el que más resista.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, pero pronto la emoción se apoderó de ellos y empezaron a gritar de emoción otra vez.

- ¡Perfecto! Señores, a sus puestos. La competición final va a empezar.

- ¡Ja! ¡Vais a morder el polvo, pringados! ¡No ganaréis nunca, aprendices de rockeros! ¡Desde que me convertí en vuestro enemigo, vuestro destino quedó sellado!

- No le hagáis caso a ese estúpido bravucón- les Hope a todos- Somos mejores porque nosotros hemos venido a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer. Él sólo quiere una excusa para ligar, nosotros venimos a lo nuestro ¿Qué es…?

- Tocar rock…- dijeron todos en voz baja.

- ¡No os oigo!

- ¡Tocar rock!

- ¡Eso es otra cosa! ¡Vamos, gente!

Por alguna extraña razón, Brass había compuesto un tema que a Hope le recordaba mucho a la canción _We hate you, please die_ de Crash and the boys. Sea como fuere, no era tan buena como la que iban a tocar ellos y empezaron a cantar el tema _21st Century Boy_ del grupo T-Rex, empezando así un pulso de canciones entre ambos hasta que algo sucedió en el equipo musical de Brass y el exceso de energía empezó a desbordarse, rompiéndose sus instrumentos tras una gran explosión. Y como los Wyld Stallyns siguieron tocando la canción hasta el final, eso les hacía los ganadores. Brass le achacó su derrota a su equipo y estos, cansados del egocentrismo de este, se tiraron sobre él a darle una paliza.

- ¡Los Wyld Stallyns ganan!- gritó Silver Mic. El público estalló en vítores.

Al día siguiente, los Wyld Stallyns empezaron su carrera como músicos, pero esta vez sin Hope, quien admitió que no podía cumplir su papel de líder de Rise y al mismo tiempo hacer de vocalista para la banda, pero al final encontraron un buen sustituto en Tifa, quien se les unió como vocalista, llevando a la banda a lo más alto y consiguiendo un montón de fans en pocos días. Un tiempo después de una larga gira, la banda se asentó de regreso en Ponyville, donde siguieron tocando música y grabándola en su propio edificio que les construyó Silver Mic para que pudieran sacar discos a la venta y así mantener su fama.

Por su parte, Hope nunca había conseguido dormir mejor en toda su vida. Humillar al chulo de turno y cumplir un deseo de toda la vida a sus mejores amigos. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

- Oye, Hope- le comentó Twilight acompañada de las demás mane six mientras este tomaba el sol en una tumbona- Quiero hacerte une pregunta.

- Dime, soy todo oídos.

- Verás, Fluttershy y yo nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué dejaste de ser vocalista de los Stallyns si podrías haber sido famoso y conocer a muchas "chicas guapas"? Si entiendes lo que te digo, claro.

- Entiendo perfectamente. Pero con el debido respeto, no me interesa la fama y ya conozco a muchas- dicho esto, les guiñó un ojo a sus amigas y para sorpresa de Twilight y Fluttershy les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas, lo cual provocó que se desmayaran tras sonrojarse a más no poder con una expresión de felicidad en su cara.

- Esto es lo que se llama un efecto segundario de estrella del rock- comentó sarcástica Rainbow Dash, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.


	6. El Trío Terrible y la historia de la

**6. El Trío Terrible y la historia de la Isla de Oro**

- ¡Cara moco!

- ¡Cuatro ojos!

- ¡Estirada!

- ¡Cerda!

- ¡Basta ya de palabrotas, callaos las tres!

Otro día más en la colonia humana de Ponyville y otro día más con problemas. Desde que llegaron siempre habían sido un incordio, pero esta vez estaban llegando a ser incluso peor. Ellas eran Audrey, Joy y Sally, tres niñas revoltosas que no se llevaban bien para nada y se pasaban todo el día peleándose entre ellas. Audrey era la marimacho, pelo corto rojo, ojos verdes y siempre vistiendo más como un chico que como una chica. Joy era la sensata, pelo negro y ojos azules. Y Sally era la femenina: pelo rubio y ojos miel. Las tres no se llevaban bien y nunca se habían llevado bien. Sus familias eran vecinas y por eso se conocían, pero no ayudó en su relación para nada. Asi que imaginaos cuando se decidió que compartirían colonia en Rise por el resto de sus vidas. Su problemática y difícil relación no hizo sino complicarle el trabajo cada vez más a Hope. Suerte que Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity le echaron una mano, de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de detenerlas. Todas decidieron quedarse cerca para ayudarle si necesitaba algo.

- Chicas, ahora somos una piña. Tenemos que trabajar juntos por nuestro futuro.

- ¡JAMÁS!- dijeron las tres al unísono.

- Al menos han estado de acuerdo en algo- le susurró Rainbow a Rarity.

- Mirad, si lo veis bien, en el fondo no sois tan diferentes. Podéis ser amigas.

- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!- exclamó Joy.

- ¿Yo amiga de esta pecho plano y esta estirada?- comentaba Audrey- ¿Y qué más? ¿Una noche de sol?

- Definitivamente no. Además, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado- dijo Sally.

- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo!

- ¡No creo, porque para eso primero tienes que estar acompañada por alguien!

- ¡Perra…!

- ¡Basta ya!- tomó finalmente la palabra Hope- ¡U os lavaré la boca con jabón hasta que escupáis detergente por las orejas!

Las tres se callaron, algo relajadas. Seguramente la visión del jabón y el agua les hizo pensar.

- Mirad- suspiró Hope- No tenéis por qué ser amigas, pero al menos podríais intentar colaborar.

- Es imposible, Hope- comentó Joy- Jamás vamos a llevarnos bien. No importa lo que pase.

- Si- dijo Audrey- Las personas que son diferentes no están hechas para colaborar. Mira la historia de la humanidad, sin ir más lejos. Mira adónde nos ha llevado.

- Precisamente por eso tenemos que intentar cambiar nuestra forma de ser.

- Mira, sé que te estás intentando mantener unida la comunidad, pero da igual lo que digas: nunca colaboraremos y mientras una esté con la otra aquí, no dejaremos de pelear. Es imposible que un grupo de personas completamente distintas colaboren.

- Venga ya- tomó la palabra Rainbow- Eso no es cierto ¡Díselo Rarity! Recuerda cuando te peleabas con Applejack.

- Sí, es cierto. Yo también me peleaba mucho con Applejack porque somos muy distintas, pero al final descubrimos cómo colaborar*.

- Pero nosotras somos distintas. Y nunca podremos llevarnos bien. Digas lo que digas, eso no va a cambiar.

Hope suspiró, pero una idea se encendió en su cabeza de repente.

- ¿Tú crees?- sonrió él- Pues yo conozco a cuatro personas que no piensan lo mismo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Alguna vez habéis oído hablar de _los Tres Mosqueteros_?

- ¿No dijiste que eran cuatro?

- Es el título de la historia.

- Ah.

Así, Hope decidió ilustrar a las chicas con la historia de Alejandro Dumas. Las chicas acabaron volviéndose muy interesadas por esta historia y más cuando llegó la hora de combatir contra villanos, salvar reinos, vivir aventuras y vivir romances.

- Y así, los Athos, Porthos y Aramis, los Tres Mosqueteros, junto al joven D'Artagnan salvaron a su reino y siguieron siendo un equipo, viviendo aventuras dentro del cuerpo de Mosqueteros, el cual fue reconstruido gracias a ellos. Porque más allá de la justicia, más allá del honor, más allá de la amistad, sólo hay una frase: ¡Uno para todos, y todos para uno!

A lo lejos pudo oir aplaudir a Rainbow y Rarity.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- dijo eufórica la pony rosada.

- Simplemente magnífico, querido- comentó Rarity- Esa fue una gran historia.

- Si- dijo Audrey- Pero sigo sin querer ser amiga de estas dos petardas.

- ¡Esa tendría que ser mi frase!- saltó Joy.

Hope se desesperó, llevándose las manos a la cara en gesto de exasperación.

- Me temo que no habéis captado el meollo del asunto.

- ¡Ni queremos captarlo!

Dicho esto, se marcharon.

No obstante, el cuento de Hope sobre los Mosqueteros les inspiró tanto que quisieron saber más de estos cuentos. Las chicas acabaron peleándose por tener los mejores cuentos de la biblioteca y al final casi rompen algunos. Cuando las historias de su biblioteca no fueron suficientes, pidieron permiso a Hope para ir a buscar más libros en la biblioteca de Ponyville y este aceptó, admitiendo para sus adentros que era mejor que leyeran tranquilas a que se pelearan sin cesar.

- ¿Asi que buscáis historias de aventuras?- les preguntó Twilight- ¡Habéis venido al sitio correcto! Tengo justo lo que necesitáis. Todo un clásico.

- ¿Cómo se titula?- preguntó Audrey.

- _La Isla de Oro_.

- Oooooooh…- dijeron las tres al unísono.

- Si me permitís, me gustaría leérosla.

- Nah, mejor danos un número a cada una.

- Es que sólo tengo este.

- Oh, entonces está bien.

La unicornio se aclaró la garganta y empezó a relatar. En sí, era una historia muy larga, pero se puede resumir en un par de párrafos.

_Hace años, cuando la tierra era una y el Océano corría como venas entre los ríos y lagos que cruzaban sus cordilleras y montes rocosos, Equestria estaba sumida en una época paz. Pero al mismo tiempo había un velo sombrío que llenaba la tierra. Grandes riquezas, tesoros escondidos. Tierras inexploradas. Increíbles aventuras. Mundos exóticos… La palabra "misterio" tenía poder, y algunos están atraídos por ese poder. Y fueron en busca de esa aventura. Montados en sus barcos y naves, viento en popa a toda vela, los marineros y bucaneros del mundo zarparon en busca de nuevos destinos y lugares desconocidos. Había nacido la época de los navegantes y exploradores._

_Pero con el tiempo en el que fueron creciendo estos exploradores de lo desconocido, también aparecieron sus peores enemigos._

_Se les llamaba piratas._

_Y los piratas codiciaban poder y riquezas por encima de todo._

_El más temible de ellos era el Capitán Flintlock. Flintlock no se conformaba con robar a navegantes, nobles y reyes, conseguía robar incluso a otros piratas. Con el tiempo su leyenda se hizo cada vez más grande y cuanto más crecía esta, más fuerte se volvía él. Su golpe más grande fue cuando robó toda la fortuna de los dvergar, su gran depósito de oro, y se lo llevó a una lejana isla_

_Pero con el tiempo la avaricia se apoderó de Flintlock y empezó a desconfiar de todos, incluso de su tripulación._

_Al final, Flintlock encontró un lugar seguro para su tesoro, una isla abandonada en mitad del Océano. Y cuando finalmente había asegurado su tesoro, lo enterró en una cueva con el resto de su tripulación. Pero el egoísta Flintlock pasó por alto un detalle y es que en el mismo momento en el que enterró a su tripulación la tierra que le sostenía se hundió sobre sus pies y le enterró también a él._

_Cuando el Gran Continente se separó hasta quedar en su estado actual, la isla se perdió de los mapas para siempre y la época de los navegantes desapareció para siempre de la historia._

_Se cuenta que aún a día de hoy el tesoro descansa tranquilamente en la montaña, esperando que alguien lo encuentre o que palie para siempre la codicia del terrible pirata unicornio Flintlock._

- Guau…- dijeron las tres niñas humanas al unísono.

- Lo más increíble es que esta es una de las cientos de historias que se contaban durante la época de los aventureros navegantes del Océano.

- Espera- saltó Audrey- Entonces ¿es real?

- Una parte de ella sí. Pero lo cierto es que nunca encontraron el tesoro de Flintlock. Pero se cree que su isla está cerca de Ponyville, en algún lugar del Gran Lago Cristalino. No obstante, yo creo que…- para cuando Twilight se giró, las tres pillastres habían desaparecido- ¿Chicas?

Y la unicornio se temió lo peor.

Las chicas se habían tomado caminos distintos, pero habían llegado al mismo pensamiento: ¡un tesoro enterrado!

- Aventuras, emoción, diversión, riquezas, fama…- se decía Audrey

-Y lo mejor: ¡Lejos de Rise, de Hope con sus lecciones de "amistad" y también de esas bobas!- siguió Joy

- Una oportunidad así no se desprecia- pensó para sí Sally.

- Tengo que…

- Conseguir…

- Ese…

- ¡…Tesoro!- dijeron las tres a la vez.

En realidad, no son tan diferentes como creen… (¬_¬U -suspiro-)

Pronto, las chicas se hicieron cada una con un mapa, descubriendo que esa isla estaba bastante cerca pero que era difícil de localizar debido a la densa niebla. Era la Isla de la Bruma, como la llamaban, pero también era la Isla de Oro del Capitán Flintlock. Cada una se hizo con un bote, unas provisiones y una copia del mapa que mostraba la ubicación de la isla. Esa noche, las tres se escabulleron cuando nadie miraba. Esa era su noche, su gran noche especial.

Poco sabían cuánto de especial iba a ser. En cuanto Audrey llegó a la costa, se topó con las demás chicas y todas se sorprendieron.

- ¡¿Qué narices estáis haciendo vosotras aquí?!- preguntaron las tres a la vez.

- ¡Largo, yo he llegado primero!- dijo Audrey.

- ¡Vete a comer tierra, gusano!- se defendió Joy.

- ¡Largaos las dos, yo llegué antes!- gritó furiosa Sally.

- ¡Ni hablar, el tesoro es mío!

- ¿Alguien ha dicho "tesoro"?- preguntó una cuarta voz en la lejanía.

- Pues claro, ¿o qué te crees que es esta isla?

De pronto, las tres se detuvieron en seco y pronunciaron la misma pregunta.

- ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!

- Yo- de entre la maleza salió algo parecido a un perro mapache de pelaje revoltoso y color café, pero capaz de hablar y con comportamiento humano. Y algo más alto que cualquier otro ser de su raza.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Por qué estamos gritando?!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Un monstruo!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Un monstruo?! ¡¿Dónde?!

De pronto todos dejaron de gritar bajando de volumen poco a poco. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose sin decir nada. Por alguna razón, aquella criatura no parecía ser consciente de lo que era… ¿O tal vez si?

- ¿Ya se ha ido?- preguntó este- Es que los monstruos dan mucho canguelo.

- Esto…- empezó Audrey.

- ¿Si?

- Es que… El monstruo eres tú.

- ¡¿Qué?!- de pronto se vio enfadado y giró la cara en gesto de disgusto- ¡Qué infamia! ¡Me has insultado, no pienso volver a ajuntarte!

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera nos conocemos!

- Ah, es cierto. Soy Rig, el perro mapache. Mucho gusto ¡Espera un momento! ¡Si he dicho que no pensaba volver a ajuntarte!

- Rig, déjalo ya- dijo otra voz entre la maleza- Sólo asustas a nuestras invitadas. Estás dando una pésima primera impresión.

- Entonces creo que deberíamos presentarles a la tropa.

- ¡Buena idea! ¡Seguidnos!

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, las chicas fueron arrastradas por el mapache hasta un claro del bosque, donde empezó algo parecido a una representación musical.

_Somos la Manada, somos la Manada y este es nuestro hogar_

_¡Quenadiesecreaquenoshemoscol adoeh!_

_Somos amigos, somos amigos y nos gusta la diversión_

_¡Yquenadienosloquitejamás!_

- ¡Rig!

- Vale, vale. Ya paro.

_Soy Rig el divertido perro mapache_

_Una forma sutil de decir "infantil"_

_¡Ey!_

_Me llamo Mord, el arrendajo. El más increíble soy._

_Sí, si…_

_¡Cállate, Ski!_

_Yo soy Ski, el orangután. Sed bienvenidas a mi fortaleza de la soledad_

_Pero si nunca has vivido solo._

_Déjame en paz_

_Donde las dan las toman, je, je, je…_

_Mi nombre es Marg, la petirrojo ¡Por fin otras chicas con las que hablar!_

_Yo soy el lirón Ben ¡No rompáis ramas que os la cargáis!_

_Es un obseso de la limpieza._

_¡Te he oído!_

_Yo soy Elyn, la topo ¡Pienso igual que Marg!_

_Me llamo Pip, soy un ganso (no, es en serio) ¡Gusto en recibir visitas por fin!_

_Somos la Manada, somos la Manada y este es nuestro hogar_

_Somos amigos, somos amigos y nos gusta la diversión_

_¡Bienvenidas!_

Tras una ronda de aplausos, todos acabaron haciendo buenas migas. Lo cierto es que aunque las chicas nunca habían visto a seres como esos en su vida. Tras un rato conversando, las chicas les hablaron del Capitán Flintlock y su gran tesoro, oculto en alguna parte de esa isla en la que se encontraban.

- Caray, yo siempre creí que este era una gran roca muerta- comentó Rig.

- Esta isla solía estar en medio del Gran Océano- le dijo Marg.

- Ah, entiendo. Entonces es una importante gran roca muerta.

- ¿Asi que en algún lugar de este islote hay un tesoro?- preguntó Mord.

- Eso mismo- le contestó Audrey, arrebatándole el mapa a Joy- ¡Y voy a ser YO quien lo encuentre!

- ¡Que te has creído tú eso! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

- ¡Las tres escuchamos la historia al mismo tiempo, cerebro de mosquito!

- ¡La única que prestaba atención era yo! ¡Vosotras dos estabais durmiendo!

- ¡Cállate, tú eres la única que se duerme cuando alguien se explica algo!- saltó en medio Sally.

- ¡Entonces iré a buscarlo yo sola!- gritaron las tres.

- Chicas, chicas- las separó Marg- Tranquilidad. No tiene por qué ser así. Además, esta isla puede ser peligrosa de noche. Mejor vamos todos juntos y luego decidimos cómo repartir las ganancias. Estamos hablando de Flintlock ¿verdad? Seguro que su tesoro es el más grande de todos los Océanos, es riqueza más que suficiente para todos.

- Mmm…

Pese a que el grupo las convenció, las tres niñas seguían sin fiarse la una de la otra. Tras un largo viaje entre la maleza de la selva, a la mañana siguiente el grupo encontró la ciudad pirata fantasma de Flintlock en el centro de la isla, donde les habían contado que todavía estaba habitada… Por fantasmas. Pero no fue hasta llegar al centro de la isla que el grupo descubrió la localización del tesoro de Flintlock. Llegando hasta la montaña del centro.

- Una… Montaña… De… Oro…- dijo Ben, patidifuso.

- Debía ser un auténtico codicioso avaro, el muy pirata- dijo Mord.

- Tengo sed- dijo Joy- Voy a beber algo de agua y luego hablamos del tema.

Pero en el preciso instante en el que la chica bebió de la fuente, la escupió al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con sorna Audrey- ¿Demasiado vulgar para vuestro buen gusto, princesita?

- ¡Esto es agua de mar!

- ¿Qué?- la chica pelirroja bebió un poco y luego imitó a su compañera- ¡Es verdad! ¡Qué asco! ¡Esto no hay quien se lo beba!

- ¿Agua de mar?- dijo Mord- Qué raro… Aún no es época.

- ¿Época de qué?

- La isla tiene un ciclo de 140 años y pasa la mitad de ese tiempo bajo el agua debido a que el lecho oceánico se deforma por la actividad volcánica y causa que la isla entera quede bajo el agua. Luego vuelve a la superficie como un corcho.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis sobrevivido aquí con semejante lugar?

- Sólo pasa cada 140 años según nos dijo nuestro rey Samos. Y aún no es la época.

- No sólo hay agua salada en los estanques- dijo Joy- También están filtrándose por las paredes rocosas y montañas y solamente pudo haber llegado por el subsuelo y que la isla está por hundirse más rápido que los cálculos de tu rey.

- ¡No es posible! ¡El rey nunca se equivoca!

- ¡Es un rey, no un dios! Y según mis cálculos debemos tener unos dos días máximo, puesto que el tercero ya lo gastamos ayer.

- Oh-oh.

- Esto es peligroso- dijo Pip- deberíamos volver a la costa.

- ¡Pero si aún no hemos descubierto el tesoro!

- Un tesoro no es tan valioso como nuestras vidas, Audrey.

- Hemos llegado demasiado lejos para echarnos atrás ahora.

- Mira, a mí también me fastidia.

- ¡Qué te va a fastidiar a ti! ¡Acabamos de llegar y ya quieres volver corriendo a esconderte tras las faldas de mamá! Bueno, eso sería si la tuvieras una…

- ¡Retira eso!

- No.

- ¡Que lo retires!

- Sólo he dicho la verdad.

- ¡No fue la misma verdad que utilizaste para decirte a tu papá que no te dejara porque fue culpa tuya que se fuera con otra mujer aparte de tu madre!

Entonces Audrey le dio un puñetazo a Joy con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Joy devolvió el golpe y siguieron peleándose a lo bestia con golpes, heridas y demás.

- ¡Perra!

- ¡Guarra! ¡Por eso se fue tu padre!

- ¡Y tú no tienes mamá porque nunca te quisieron de verdad!

- ¡Basta ya las dos!- las separó Marg- ¿Estáis locas? ¡Os vais a matar!

- ¡He tenido suficiente de todo esto! ¡Me voy a buscar el tesoro yo sola!

- ¡Pues vale, muérete y danos el beneficio de perderte de vista para siempre, pero no me arrastrarás contigo!

- ¡No te quiero cerca de mí, bruja! ¡Dame eso!

- ¡El mapa es mío!

- ¡Y un cuerno!

- ¡No, yo lo necesito más!- saltó Sally- ¡Idos las dos, yo me llevaré a mis nuevos amigos conmigo!

- ¡Claro, serán los únicos que tengas! ¡Porque no tienes ni padres!

- ¡Piérdete, cara pedo!

De tanto tirar, el mapa acabó roto en tres pedazos.

- ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho!

- ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

- ¡Es tuya!

- ¡Vete, muérete y déjame en paz de una vez!

Dicho esto último entre las tres, todas se fueron por caminos distintos. Sally cogió a la Manada y se metió en la maleza, camino hasta su bote, mientras Joy se iba tras el suyo y Audrey se fue a por el oro.

Joy caminó enfadada en dirección a la costa, esperando volver cuanto antes donde Rise. Par de estúpidas… A quien le importa. Si se daba prisa, llegaría antes de que nadie lo notara y quedaría completamente exculpada de la desaparición de las otras dos. Revisó su mapa para ver si su dirección estaba bien, pero cuando revisó el mapa vio que la parte que tenía indicaba el camino del centro, no de la costa… Y mucho menos la zona donde estaba su bote. Seguramente esa parte la tendría alguna de las otras dos. Resignada, se fue dondequiera que estuviesen Audrey o Sally a buscar su parte del mapa antes de que amaneciera. Si es que llegaba a amanecer antes de que la isla se hundiera.

Audrey consiguió llegar hasta lo alto de la montaña gracias a la escasa pendiente y cuando echó un vistazo a lo alto del volcán, vio un montón de oro derretido juntado con joyas y demás tesoros.

- Pellízcame, estoy soñando… Mejor pensado, que nadie me pellizques. Sólo necesito un pequeño trozo de este oro y seré famosa y rica para siempre…

Pero en el preciso momento en el que se acercó con una rama para impregnarla del metal precioso, algo surgió de entre las rocas. Y cuando Audrey alzó la vista para ver que era, gritó a pleno pulmón.

En la selva, Sally estaba construyendo una balsa improvisada a toda prisa con la ayuda de la Manada.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco con ellas?- preguntó Mord.

- Es su vida, allá ellas y que se pudran.

- Desde mi punto de vista, son las tres las que se han pasado demasiado- le susurró Ben a Mord.

- ¡Ey!- de entre la maleza surgió la niña morena.

- ¡Joy! ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

- Gracias, Marg. Pero no me quedaré mucho- se giró a Sally- Dame tu mapa.

- Tú ya tienes el tuyo.

- No me muestra la ubicación de la costa. Déjame ver si el tuyo sí.

- Piérdete.

- ¡Óyeme, mocosa! ¡Dame ahora mismo ese mapa!

- ¡No quiero!

- Allá vamos otra vez…- se quejó Ben.

- ¡Basta ya las dos!- las interrumpió Marg- ¡Discutir, discutir, discutir! ¿Es que no sabéis hacer otra cosa? Menudas amigas estáis hechas.

- ¿Amigas?- rió Joy- ¿Yo y esta cría? Que gracia. No somos amigas, nunca hemos sido amigas y jamás lo seremos. Todos usáis esa palabra con tanta ligereza. Amigos, amigos, amigos… ¿Quién los necesita?

- Creía que nosotros éramos amigos.

- Pues creías mal. Nos acabamos de conocer, nos hemos echado unas risas y ya está. Eso es todo. Eso no nos hace amigos.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

- ¡¿Cruel yo?! ¡¿Acaso yo he dejado tirado a alguien?! ¡Yo no he abandonado a nadie! ¡Estoy encerrada en una colonia con todos los niños que solían abusar de mí, pero no abandoné a nadie como mi mamá! ¡Todos actúan ahora como una gran comuna de hippies, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, pero ellos se reían de mí sin parar!

- Joy…

- ¡Y luego mamá me abandona! ¡Pero me da igual, he aprendido la lección: no te preocupes por nadie más que tú mismo! ¡Esa es la gran lección de la vida, cómo hizo mi mamá!

- No, eso no es así…

- ¡¿Tú crees que lo estás pasando mal sólo por eso?! ¡Al menos te prestan atención! ¡Nadie se fija en mí porque a nadie le interesa una huérfana inútil!

- Chicas…

De pronto, las dos se quedaron mirándose y por un segundo una se metió en el lugar de la otra. Era algo nuevo, algo raro. Algo llamado empatía y misericordia. El sentimiento que muchos en su tierra habían olvidado durante la guerra.

Pero antes de que pudieran saborearlo mejor, apareció Audrey pegando gritos. Tras un rato, se detuvo y miró a todos.

- ¡El Capitán Flintlock se ha levantado de su tumba y viene a buscarnos!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Mord con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Supongo que no esperarás que…- pero Joy no pudo terminar su frase, ya que un fantasmagórico unicornio con ropajes de pirata apareció justo detrás de la pelirroja dando alaridos terroríficos- Vale, olvídalo. Tienes razón ¡CORRED!

Todos obedecieron esa demanda, pero pronto se les acabaría el camino y no tendrían adónde ir al acercarse a un risco. Todos se hicieron una piña.

- Estamos atrapados- dijo desesperado Mord.

- ¡Esto es genial, simplemente genial!- se lamentaba Audrey- ¡Voy a morir junto a una panda de animales antropomórficos y dos paletas humanas! ¡No hay nada peor!

- ¿A quién llamas tú paleta?- se quejó Joy.

- Chicas, no es el mejor momento para…

- ¡Te digo a ti, energúmena sin madre!

- ¡Eres una…!

- ¿Una qué? ¡Dilo! ¡Venga, dilo! ¡Te mueres de ganas por decirlo! ¡"Eres una hija no deseada"! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo si tienes bemoles! ¡Ya me da igual! ¡Sí, es cierto, mis padres no me querían y por eso me mandaron con mis tíos! ¡Y luego ellos me abandonaron cuando me sacaron el poco dinero que me dieron mis padres! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Yo no lo elegí! ¡Yo no elegí nada de esto!

Todos se quedaron en silencio de pronto hasta que Ben tomó la palabra.

- Escuchad, chicas. Sé que ninguna de vosotras ha tenido una vida fácil, pero eso es precisamente lo que os hace amigas.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no tiene sentido.

- Os odiáis las unas a las otras porque os veis reflejadas. Veis todo el dolor y miedo que habéis pasado y por ello os despreciáis. Pero es precisamente por todo lo que habéis pasado que podéis confiar la una en la otra. Porque no deseáis que se repita de nuevo.

Todas se miraron y luego compartieron una tímida sonrisa.

- Chicas- dijo Mord- Esto es muy tierno y todo eso, pero nos sigue persiguiendo un fantasma loco que seguramente nos mate por profanar su isla.

- Eso lo veremos- dijo desafiante Audrey- Escuchad, tengo un plan.

Al rato llegó Flintlock, seguido de cerca por toda su tripulación. Al llegar encontraron a sus invitados no invitados.

- ¡Marineros de agua dulce!- les maldijo- ¡Voy a pasaros a todos por la quilla por intentar robar mi tesoro, polizontes! ¡Vuestras almas son mías!

Cualquiera en esa situación estaría muerto de miedo, pero las chicas tenían un plan. Recordando las aventuras de los Tres Mosqueteros, las chicas se disponían a enfrentar al pirata fantasma con la misma técnica que usó D'Artagnan cuando llegó a París: retando a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

- ¡Capitán Flintlock, te reto a un duelo de espada!

Ante estas palabras, todos los fantasmas rompieron a reir en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo, fantasmita?

Pero al oir esa frase las risas se apagaron al instante.

- ¿Encima te burlas? Niña, tu vida va a ser muy corta. Acepto ese duelo.

- ¡Un segundo!- saltó Joy- ¡Yo también demando un desafío ahora!

- ¡Y yo, y yo!- la siguió Sally.

La banda de piratas se sintió algo desconcertada por estas afirmaciones, pero Flintlock no tenía dudas.

- Muy bien, pelearé contra vosotras tres a la vez. Y así haremos tres tumbas por adelantado.

Entonces el capitán adquirió forma física e hizo aparecer cuatro espadas usando su magia: una para él y las otras tres para las niñas.

- Recoged vuestras armas, pequeñas.

Todos rieron al ver a Audrey forcejear por recogerla, pero esta luego le guiñó un ojo a Sally y esta se lo devolvió a Joy, quien a su vez también se lo devolvió a Audrey. Entonces la pelirroja consiguió arrancar la espada y lanzarla por los aires, haciendo que todos se quedaran mirando al objeto. Pero cuando este cayó al suelo y no vieron a nadie donde antes estaban los polizontes de Flintlock. Todos se quedaron de piedra mientras el viento soplaba.

- ¡Idiotas!- les gritó el capitán pirata a sus tripulantes mientras regresaba a su forma fantasmagórica- ¡Nos han engañado! ¡Encontradlos ahora!

Todos se pusieron en posición de firmes y se dividieron para cubrir terreno.

- La vieja táctica de distraer y huir- dijo Joy con cierta decepción mientras caminaba con el resto hacia el bote- Que vergonzoso.

- No somos expertos en espada, asi que había que improvisar- le contestó Audrey- ¿O preferías quedarte a pelear con él?

- No, gracias.

- Bueno, mejor volvamos antes de que Hope nos empiece a echar en falta- añadió Sally.

- Si, seguro que si nos descubre nos castiga.

- ¿Quién es ese Hope de quien habláis tanto?- preguntó Pip.

- Es nuestro protector- dijo Joy.

- Nuestro líder- añadió Sally.

- Y a veces actúa como un padre- terminó Audrey.

- Es muy listo, muy fuerte…

- Y muy cariñoso.

- Y él solo derrotó a un malvado que quiso destruir nuestro hogar… Bueno, tuvo algo de ayuda por parte de sus amigos también, asi que no lo hizo solo del todo precisamente.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Pip- Es bueno saber que tenéis a alguien que os cuide.

- Si- dijo Mord- Siempre es bueno tener a un padre a tu lado.

- ¿¡Q-!? ¡Hope no es nuestro padre!

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

En esencia, ellas lo sabían, pero para Audrey era algo vergonzoso. Nunca había tenido algo parecido a un padre antes… Cuando volviera, iba a contarle estos sentimientos a Hope cuando estuviera lista sobre qué era él para ella. De pronto la tierra tembló, haciendo que todos casi cayeran al suelo. La tierra empezó a abrirse sin control y de entre las rocas salieron mares de agua sin parar.

- ¡La isla se hunde!- gritó Ben.

- ¡No es posible!- le dijo Joy- ¡Aún tenemos dos días!

- ¡Chicos, mirad!- exclamó Sally- ¡El volcán…! ¡El volcán ha estallado!

- ¡Mi tesoro!- se lamentaba Flintlock- ¡Mi preciado tesoro! ¡Maldita naturaleza, no te llevarás mi tesoro! ¡Es mío! ¡Mío! ¡Sólo mío! ¡Recuperadlo, bribones!

- ¡Pero señor, la isla se hunde! ¡Es imposible…!

- ¿¡Acaso quieres morir por segunda vez, alférez!? ¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Rescatad mi tesoro! ¡Mi tesoro!

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, ríos de oro derretido se esparcieron por la superficie de la isla, llenándolo todo al instante.

- ¡No! ¡Se derrama! ¡Se cae! ¡Se pierde! ¡Mi tesoro se hunde! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y al final la tripulación se hundió con él cuando el suelo se derrumbó sobre sus pies, sin posibilidad de escape.

- ¡La erupción debe de haber afectado a las placas tectónicas de la isla y se derrumba por ello!- gritó Joy para que la oyeran entre el ruido.

- ¿¡Dónde vais cuando esto sucede!?- preguntó gritando Audrey a Mord.

- ¡Cuando eso pasa solemos tener tiempo para refugiarnos en el único pedazo de tierra que queda sin sumergir, pero es la primera vez que veo un hundimiento tan violento! ¡Dudo que quede nada cuando se hunda!

- ¡Pues entonces a los botes!

Las tres niñas y la Manada habían tomado su decisión, pero por desgracia los botes con los que ellas llegaron hasta la isla fueron tragados por el duro oleaje formado por el temblor de tierra. La isla sigue derrumbándose y todo parece perdido. El equipo se reúne alrededor de un peñasco que aún no ha caído mientras ve ante ellos el desolador espectáculo.

- ¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Rig.

Las niñas, por su parte, empezaron a llorar.

- Mamá…- dijo Sally- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Papá!- lloró Joy.

Ojalá yo tuviera a quien llamar, pensó Audrey mientras veía a sus amigas desesperadas. Sabiendo que es el final, todos se abrazaron en gesto de reconciliación para al menos irse con la conciencia tranquila. Entonces Audrey sólo pensó en un nombre que gritó a pleno pulmón a los cielos mientras lloraba.

- ¡HOPE!

Entonces, como creada por un milagro, apareció un cohete rojo con número negros y tres reactores. La cara de Audrey se iluminó al ver a su vieja amiga.

- ¡Es la _Nadezhda_!- gritó.

La compuerta se abrió de par en par, revelando allí al joven rubio, quien lanzó una cuerda hasta sus rescatados.

- ¡Cogeos a ella!- gritó.

Todos obedecieron y subieron sin dudarlo al vehículo que era su salvación mientras veían a lo lejos cómo la isla se hundía.

Una vez abordo, las chicas se esperaban un buen rapapolvo por parte de Hope, quizá una bofetada o unos azotes, aunque Hope no era muy de levantar la mano. Las tres se pusieron delante de él y justo cuando cerraron los ojos para recibir la zurra Hope las abrazó a las tres.

- Tontas, me habíais asustado- dijo solamente.

Las tres niñas se abrazaron a Hope y rompieron a llorar de alegría y arrepentimiento, pidiendo disculpas sin parar. Pasado ese momento, Hope les secó las lágrimas y volvió a los mandos de la nave, donde luego admitió a las niñas:

- En cuanto lleguemos a Rise estáis castigadas a lavar platos por una semana.

- ¿¡Eh!?- gritaron las tres.

- Es vuestro castigo por desobedecerme.

- Pe-pe-pero…- dijo patidifusa Audrey.

- Ni una palabra más.

Resignada, esta bajó la cabeza junto a sus amigas.

- Devuélveme a la isla.

Las tres asintieron entre las carcajadas de la Manada, quienes luego se identificaron ante el humano.

Al día siguiente, la Manada se marchó en busca de un nuevo hogar gracias a la ayuda de Twilight. Tras la peligrosa situación por la que han pasado las chicas, estas acabaron volviéndose amigas, pero los consiguientes días no dejan de ser un puñado de revoltosas que siempre están buscando aventuras y problemas (más de una vez involucrándose con las CMC, con quienes hicieron buenas migas e incluso les divirtió cuánto se parecían con ellas).

- He creado un monstruo- le dijo Hope a Twilight.

- No es tan malo.

- No, es peor: He creado un trío de monstruos terribles.

- ¡Ey!- dijo Audrey a sus amigas al escuchar a lo lejos a Hope- ¡Ese es un buen nombre para nuestro grupo!

- ¿Nombre?- dijo Sally

- ¡Las Crusaders tienen también un nombre para su grupo, asi que nosotras también debemos tener uno!

- Me parece bien, pero… ¿Qué nombre es ese que has oído?

- ¡Desde hoy nos llamaremos el Trío Terrible!

Entre alabanzas y ánimos, las tres niñas humanas se vitorearon mutuamente y chocaron las manos al unísono.

* Ver el episodio 8, "Look Before You Sleep", de la Primera Temporada de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic


	7. El Recodo de los Fresnos Susurrantes

**7. El Recodo de los Fresnos Susurrantes y el Guardián del Gran Roble**

Según los pronósticos del centro meteorológico de Cloudsdale, habría en Ponyville una fuerte nevada durante los siguientes siete días, siendo el último día la última nevada del año antes de empezar oficialmente a recoger el invierno como era costumbre allí. Por supuesto, Rise iba a ayudar también en todo lo que pudiera y algunos estaban impacientes por empezar. Pero ese no era el problema que llamaba la atención en el pueblo. Todavía quedaban siete días, pero las reservas de madera para esos días estaban agotadas y muchas casas no tenían cómo sobrellevar estos últimos días de invierno polar. Nadie sabía qué hacer.

En Rise, todos soportaban el frío gracias a su gran reserva de energía ilimitada, por lo que estaban dispuestos a dar cobijo a quién lo pidiera, aunque incluso ellos tendrían un límite que espacio hasta con la tecnología de espacio plano. Sólo podían tener activos una serie de almacenes de este tipo y si abrían uno de más corrían el riesgo de que otro se cerrara y desapareciera (imagínate que desapareciera con gente dentro).

Ante la escasez de madera, algunos habían ido a buscarla, pero volvían con las manos vacías. Helga era consciente de esta pérdida y decidió que era hora de tomar una decisión. Así tal vez también los habitantes de Ponyville aprendieran a aceptarla también. Sin pensárselo más, se ofreció voluntaria para ir y tras varias negaciones de Hope finalmente partió hacia un lugar apartado junto a un hacha y unas provisiones que debían durarle una semana. La idea era que cogiese toda la madera que pudiera y la llevara al pueblo. Por desgracia, Helga olvidó algo muy importante:

- ¡Me he perdido!

Efectivamente, no era nada buena con los mapas e indicaciones. Pero había algo en lo que tampoco era precisamente buena: el rendirse. Siguió caminando y caminando por los páramos nevados tomándose alguno que otro descanso para recuperar fuerzas hasta que algo realmente raro pasó: de repente llegó a un lugar donde la nieve no caía. No había ni un trozo y por alguna razón hacía hasta calor.

- ¿Acaso este sitio es como el Everfree?

Tampoco había muchos animales y lo cierto es que muchos parecían amistosos como los de Ponyville. Helga se cruzó de hombros y decidió que ese era un buen lugar para empezar a recolectar. Sin pensarlo más, cogió su hacha y fue a buscar el árbol más cercano. Por suerte estuvo ayudando a su padre a talar árboles en Canadá desde los catorce años y eso le daba mucha experiencia en la materia y unos brazos fuertes, aunque no lo bastante musculosos para que parecieran los de una culturista, una gracia que su viejo siempre le repetía. El árbol tampoco era muy grueso, como todos los del lugar, por lo que tras unos cuatro golpes cayó al suelo inerte al grito de la chica con mechas de "¡Árbol va!". Luego arrastró el tronco hasta un sitio que eligió como refugio, donde empezar a cortarlo para poder transportarlo mejor hasta el pueblo. Pero de repente nota que algo sujeta su brazo y al mirar al suelo para ver qué era oyó una voz.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡AH!

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al causante, una criatura bajita toda cubierta de un pelaje rojo-anaranjado con pobladas cejas y mostacho ambos de color crema que vestía un sombrero de copa y una bufanda, ambas marrones.

- ¿Eres tú quien ha cortado este árbol?

- Si…

- ¡Fuera! ¡Recoge tu hacha y lárgate de aquí!

- Ya… Y tú eres…

- ¡Eso no te incumbe!

- Vale, pues ya que no me dices quién eres tampoco tengo por qué tomar en cuenta tu autoridad.

- ¡Soy Leroy Bagginz, Guardián del Gran Roble y protector del Recodo de los Fresnos Susurrantes! Que, por cierto, es el bosque que estás talando.

- Guau, que pedazo de título que gastas… Sería más impresionante si pudiera entender qué significa.

- ¡Significa que este es mi hogar, el hogar de los pocos seres pacíficos del Everfree! ¡Y lo estás talando, especie de…! ¡Cosa!

- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Que yo no te he insultado!

- ¡Y mejor que no lo hagas!

- Mira, lo siento por talar tu querido árbol. Pero Ponyville necesita madera para el invierno.

- ¡Ellos ya tienen su suministro de madera!- bufó- ¿Qué pasa, que no les basta?

- Se ha acabado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que se ha acabado. _Kaput_. _Finit_. _Over_. Se acabó. Se terminó. Adiós a la fiesta. Y la madera. Por eso he ido a buscar más. Yo y mis amigos les estamos haciendo sitio en nuestra casa, pero pronto no quedará sitio para todos y el frío pronto se volverá insostenible.

- Pero eso es imposible. El Gran Roble no puede quedarse sin madera.

- ¿Qué es ese Gran Roble del que hablas tanto?

- Es un árbol muy especial. Un árbol mágico que regenera sus gruesas ramas cada vez que son cortadas. Este árbol ostenta de toda la madera que los ponies necesitan para construir sus casas y al mismo tiempo sobrevivir al invierno.

- ¿En serio? Caray, con eso se tendría madera eterna para siempre.

- Exacto. Pero es imposible que se les haya acabado.

- Mira el pueblo, desde aquí se ve. Todos se van porque hace demasiado frío y no les queda con qué calentarse.

- No… No es posible. Esto no es bueno… ¿Quizás le ha pasado algo al Gran Roble de Ponyville?

- ¿Qué farfullas?

- Tengo que ir a ver al Gran Roble local cuanto antes.

- Vale, vamos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú vienes?

- Los habitantes de Ponyville son mis amigos. También tengo el derecho de ayudarles. Y voy a hacerlo. Ya puedes partirme en dos, no pienso parar.

Y sin decir más, se puso en marcha.

- Esta niña es más cabezota que una mula… ¡Eh! ¿Sabes siquiera dónde queda el Gran Roble?

De pronto, la chica se detuvo y luego se giró hacia a Leroy para encogerse de hombros. Leroy suspiró cansinamente.

- Entonces deja este trabajo a los profesionales, señorita.

- Ponyville también es mi hogar. Tengo tanto derecho a protegerlo como el que más.

- Bien, escúchame. Te eximiré del cargo de cortar este árbol del Recodo cuando hayamos llegado al fondo de la cuestión y cuando el Roble esté curado.

- ¡Entendido!

- Pongámonos en marcha.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos si el Roble está mal?

- Créeme: lo sabremos. Es muy expresivo.

La joven arqueó una ceja ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Caminaron entre el frío con lentitud ante la intensa nevada y tras atravesar el manto blanco consiguieron llegar hasta el lugar donde se hallaba el Gran Roble: un tranquilo claro cerca de los bosques de Ponyville. Allí se alzaba un enorme tronco tan grueso como un rascacielos y tan alto como una antena de comunicación de Nueva York que Helga dedujo era el Gran Roble. Y era obvio que algo malo le pasaba: el árbol se ha marchitado casi totalmente, sus ramas ya no son ni tan gruesas ni tan fuertes como parecían y su corteza era de un color cenizo apagado.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Esto es una catástrofe! ¡El Roble está siendo envenenado!

- ¿Envenenado?

- ¿Qué pasa, aquí hay eco o algo? ¡Eso he dicho: envenenado! Algo tiene que estar matando sus raíces ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Revisa bien el tronco, tenemos que encontrar dónde está el daño o los ponies no volverán a tener madera para sobrevivir a este invierno jamás.

- Sin presión ¿eh?

Ambos rodearon todo el tronco mirando por la corteza de arriba abajo hasta que algo llamó la atención de Helga. Era una sustancia viscosa, negruzca y espesa, parecida al petróleo. Pero no olía a nada.

- Leroy, creo que tienes que ver esto.

- ¿Qué es?- en cuanto el Guardián se acercó, dio un respingo como impulsado por un resorte- ¡Por todas las arboledas sagradas! ¡Aléjate, muchacha!- empezó a empujarla sin darle tiempo a decir nada- ¡Atrás! ¡Ahora!

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- ¡Es un Guismo!

- ¿Un qué?

- ¡Pero bueno, jovencita! ¡¿Es que no sabes nada?!

- ¡Sobre la fauna de este mundo no!

- ¡Pues tu padre debería enseñarte algo sobre este mundo para que estuvieses al tanto!

- Mi padre no está. Sólo tengo a Hope y la colonia.

- ¿Hope? ¿Me estás diciendo que llamas a tu pariente por su nombre pila?

- Hope no es pariente mío. Sólo mi guardián.

Al oírla, Leroy se puso serio de pronto.

- Ah. Vaya…

- Déjalo- la joven chica de mechas se giró a otro lado y luego miró hacia la raíz donde estaba incrustado el ser- ¿Cómo sacamos a ese bicho de ahí?

- Es… Difícil. Un Guismo es una especie de espíritu malvado de la destrucción salido del Tártaro que devora la vida tanto orgánica como vegetal. Los mata poco a poco y son muy buenos escondiéndose; pueden pasar meses ocultos a la vista de todos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, asi que sin duda debe de haberse escondido en la tierra para chupar la vida de las raíces del Roble.

- ¿Y cómo lo sacamos?

- Mmm… A ver…- el pequeño ser revisa la zona y encuentra una de las ramas del Gran Roble en una especie de almacén de madera que recoge- Creo que esto puede funcionar. Usaremos esta rama para que me siga al Recodo. Una vez allí, me encargaré de él.

- Pero ¿Qué pasará con tu hogar?

- No dejaré que le pase nada. Ahora atenta.

Lentamente, Leroy acercó la rama al ser gelatinoso y empezó a tocarlo como si de un bicho muerto se tratara.

- Ven, guismito, guismito, guismito… Mira lo que tiene para ti el bueno de Leroy.

En seguida, el Guismo se pegó a la rama y salió entero, mostrándose como una especie de ser gelatinoso con forma de babosa.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Ha picado! ¡Vamos, rápido al Recodo!

Una vez allí, Leroy pegó al ser al tronco talado.

- Al estar muerto el árbol, el Guismo no podrá alimentarse de él. Pronto desaparecerá y volverá al Tártaro, donde debe estar.

Pero algo pasó de repente, pues el Guismo dejó de moverse de inmediato.

- Oh-oh.

- ¿"Oh-oh"? ¿Qué quieres decir con "Oh-oh"?

- Se ha dado cuenta del engaño.

- Eso es malo, ¿verdad?

De repente la criatura se agitó, pasando de ser una babosa a una gran masa gelatinosa más alta que antes, oscura y sin forma fija, aunque la masa parecía tener una cabeza con boca y dos ojos pequeños, de color claro brillante. Parecía tomar la forma de un ajolote.

- Mucho.

- Ya lo veo.

De pronto, del cuerpo del Guismo salieron unos tentáculos que intentaron golpear a los dos compañeros, quienes saltaron hacia un lado para escapar.

- ¡Corred!- le gritó Leroy al resto de los animales del Recodo- ¡Corred muy lejos! ¡Alejaos de él lo máximo que podáis u os comerá a todos!

Todos obedecieron y salieron corriendo presa del pánico. Leroy, por su parte, sacó de su sombrero una red con la cual intentó atrapar al Guismo, pero fue inútil y acabó escapando entre los huecos de la red.

- Maldición. Dichosa forma gelatinosa inmaterial…

De pronto, el ser empezó a absorber los árboles cercanos, devorándolos a todos los que encontraba uno a uno.

- ¡No! ¡Que pare! ¡Hay que pararlo o todos los animales se quedarán sin hogar!

- Deja. Yo le distraigo y tú lo atraes a otro sitio.

- ¡No! Es imposible vencer a un Guismo directamente, niña. Te matará.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?

- A mí si- dijo una tercera voz a su espalda.

Los dos se giraron para ver quién hablaba. Cual fue la alegría de Helga al ver a su amiga unicornio.

- ¡Twilight!

- ¡No hay tiempo para hablar! ¡Toma esto!- le tira un cristal blanco con forma hexagonal, el cual la chica humana cogió al vuelo- ¡Y tíraselo a ese Guismo!

Obedeciendo las indicaciones de la unicornio, Helga tiró el cristal a la criatura, provocando que un gran resplandor llenara el lugar y el Guismo desapareciera dejando solo el cristal, el cual cayó inerte al suelo.

- ¿Dónde está?

Twilight usó su magia para hacer levitar el cristal, mostrándoles a todos a la criatura, encerrada dentro del cristal.

- Tranquilos, es inofensivo ahora. Estará encerrado aquí hasta su traslado de regreso al Tártaro. Bien hecho, Helga. Gran trabajo.

Los siguientes días en los que pasó la ola de frío, el Gran Roble de Ponyville recuperó su vida poco a poco gracias también a los buenos cuidados de los ponies, con lo que recuperaron su suministro de madera infinita, aunque primero se aseguraron de que estaba lo bastante bien como para poder talar madera de sus ramas. Cuando la nieve se asentó, todos en Rise colaboraron con Ponyville en la tarea de recoger el invierno y entre todos pasaron un apacible día para dar la bienvenida a la primavera. Helga, por su parte, recibió muchas felicitaciones de parte de todos, Hope incluido, quien además también la regañó un poco porque pensaba que necesitaba dejar de seguir actuando por su cuenta en lugar de en equipo, pero la perdonó admitiendo que puede olvidarlo si ella aprendía a colaborar más en equipo con Rise de ahora en adelante.

- Bueno, bien está lo que bien acaba.

- ¡Habla por ti, pipiola!- gruñó Leroy, quien apareció de repente a su lado, sobresaltándola.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- se quejó ella, quien se levantó enseguida- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y por qué estás todavía aquí?

- Verás, el Guismo se comió unos cuantos árboles de mi querido Recodo. Asi que me he visto obligado a mudarme a otro sitio junto a mi bosque para rehacerlo.

- ¿Mudarte?

- Si, es uno de mis poderes como Guardián. Puedo rehacer el Recodo a voluntad dónde quiera. Viene conmigo a todas partes si quiero.

- Vaya, que práctico…- de pronto, un pensamiento terrorífico cruzó por la mente de la chica con mechas- Espera. No me digas que…

- Ah, veo que te has percatado. Puesto que también eres responsable de haber destruido en parte un poco del Recodo, tienes que hacerte responsable. Por ello veo lógico que acojas a los animales y a mí en tú hogar.

- ¡¿QUÉ-QUÉ?!

- Tranquila, no ocupamos mucho espacio.

- ¡Olvídalo, viejo! Además, este no es sólo mi hogar. Si planeas quedarte, tienes que pedirle permiso a nuestro líder, Hope.

Entonces, el rubio apareció de repente, como si le hubieran invocado de la nada.

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Ah, justo a tiempo. Hope, dile algo.

- ¿Asi que tú eres Leroy Bagginz?

- El mismo.

- Dice que piensa mudarse aquí junto a su bosque.

- Es un pequeño Recodo de nada…

- ¡Dile algo!

El rubio miró a Leroy y luego a Helga, de nuevo a Leroy y le tendió a este último la mano.

- Bienvenido a la comunidad de Rise, vecino.

- Oh, qué agradable- contestó el ser devolviéndole el saludo a Hope- Muchas gracias, joven. Tranquilo, respetaremos vuestro espacio. Y mis amigos animales son de lo más simpáticos y apacibles. No atacarán a nadie.

- Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero…- masculló una estupefacta Helga.

- Podéis levantar vuestro hogar dentro del círculo de protección que hemos creado aquí dentro, entre el anillo que mantiene alejados a los animales peligrosos del Everfree. Así nos cercioramos de que no haya peligro.

- Será un placer. Muchas gracias. Disculpadme un momento.

Dicho esto, se alejó un poco de ellos para palmear un par de veces, invocando de la nada una larga ristra de árboles y maleza que recordaba a la selva negra alemana. Y también un pequeño montículo al frente donde se encontraba dentro de este una casa que recordaba a los agujeros de los Hobbits. Sin duda, el hogar de Leroy.

- Espero llevarme bien con todos. Bueno, tengo unas cosas que ordenar, asi que con vuestro permiso yo me retiro ¡Nos vemos, vecinos!

Hope miró a Helga, quien dejó su expresión de pasmo para poner cara de póker mientras miraba fijamente al rubio.

- ¿Esto es alguna especie de castigo por no colaborar en equipo con Rise?

- Que va. Es el castigo por talar uno de los árboles de su recodo. Acostúmbrate, algo me dice que va a estar mucho tiempo por aquí haciéndonos compañía.

Dicho esto, se alejó. Helga puso cara de resignación.

- Que suerte la mía.


	8. El baile del romance de la luna nueva

**8. El baile del romance de la luna nueva**

Para celebrar oficialmente la promoción de Hope a Lord tras ayudar a Highbrow con la aprobación de una ley para el apoyo a la población más necesitada y menos asistida por la sociedad de Equestria, las princesas Celestia y Luna preparan un baile el día de luna nueva. Las princesas contaron que esa ceremonia sería un baile especial, ya que en una ocasión de luna nueva dos amantes se conocieron pero les fue imposible demostrarlo por el enfrentamiento de sus familias. Desde entonces, los amantes ocultos esperaban con ansia un nuevo baile de luna nueva para confesarse su amor mutuo. En conmemoración a esa romántica historia, se celebra el baile del romance oculto la noche de la décima luna nueva del año. Cabe mencionar que cuando la noticia del baile sonó en la capital de Canterlot, esta no tardó en expandirse en toda Equestria. Los más importantes ponies del país se reunieron allí dispuestos a pasar una velada inolvidable, pero en Rise el líder de la colonia humana se enfrentaba a una pelea entre Twilight y Fluttershy por tener su atención. Por suerte para él, al ser todas sus compañeras Elementos todos tienen que ir, por lo que Hope se ahorraría tener que pedírselo a ninguna de las dos al estar ellas allí de todas formas. Pero un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda le decía que a fin de cuentas habría problemas al respecto.

La fiesta empezó a medianoche en el gran salón de baile del tejado del castillo de las Princesas, nada más llegar el momento de que la luna nueva alcanzara su cénit. Y, como si hubiese tenido una premonición, empezaron los problemas sentimentales: Fluttershy y Twilight se peleaban por tener el primer baile con Hope, pero al final viendo cómo iba la pelea este decidió dejarlo a suertes. Ganó Fluttershy gracias a un tiro de bit al aire, además que este pensó que se lo debía al haber bailado ya con Twilight en la Gran Gala.

- Estoy segura de que esta moneda está trucada- se quejó Twilight.

Durante el baile, Fluttershy pudo notar distinto al humano, como si algo le preocupara.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Hope?- le preguntó.

- Oh, no es nada.

- Por favor, dímelo. Me gustaría saber si algo te molesta.

- Es sólo… Cosas de la comunidad. Me preocupan Shinobu y Tifa.

- ¿Shinobu y Tifa? ¿Es que les ha pasado algo?

- No, nada de eso. Verás, su relación es difícil.

- ¿Es que se odian?

- No tanto como odio. Sus familias siempre han tenido una gran amistad entre ellos, pero tanto Shinobu como Tifa se han mantenido distantes desde que se conocieron. Asi que me extraña la rapidez con la que se han estado llevando mejor desde el año pasado. No es que me queje y tal vez sólo sean tonterías mías. Quizá se deba a todo esto del Exilio y el haber perdido a sus familias, pero aun después de eso se han estado llevando hasta igual que ahora.

- Bueno… Las chicas y yo podemos intentar descubrir algo si quieres.

- No quisiera molestarte…

- Insisto.

- Oh, bueno.

Fluttershy cambió de pareja para pasarle a Rainbow Dash un mensaje acerca de los dos colonos humanos. Esta a su vez se lo pasó a Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie, pero decidieron entre ellas dejar en paz a Fluttershy y Twilight, quienes sin duda desearían aprovechar esta oportunidad para estar con Hope. Así y por separado, Shinobu y Tifa contaron a las chicas que sienten "algo" el uno por el otro, pero no saben qué es. Pero Hope no tuvo ninguna duda en deducir lo que era. Tuvo que dejar solas a Fluttershy y Twilight para poder llevar a cabo su plan, pero les prometió que pronto volvería. Los encontró en un rincón, alejados de los demás. De hecho, les había reunido allí para hablar con ellos guiando de antemano a las chicas.

- Hope ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Tifa- ¿Por qué nos has reunido aquí?

- Sois idiotas.

- ¿Eh?

- Los dos sois unos idiotas. Ninguno se quiere dar cuenta de que os habéis enamorado el uno del otro.

- Que…- la pelirroja y el asiático se sonrojan de repente por la afirmación, pero tratan de mantener la calma- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, Hope? Eso es ridículo.

- Si, _tono_. No tiene sentido.

- Shinobu, que no estamos en el Japón medieval. Además, para mí y cualquiera que os vea está claro como el agua ¿Por qué mentís sobre vuestros sentimientos? Así nunca seréis felices de verdad.

- Déjame en paz ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- Soy un amigo preocupado por vuestro bienestar.

- No, eres un manipulador perfeccionista.

- No cambies de tema, esto no va conmigo sino con vosotros dos.

- ¡Exacto! Aquí tu puesto de líder no existe, asi que no quieras imponerte como si nada.

- Yo no…

- No quiero nada entre yo y Shinobu si no lo acepta yo misma y él, no los demás. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Hope. Eres un soberbio, siempre imponiéndote a los demás en vez de ver que deben elegir ellos mismos.

- Sólo quiero que mis dos mejores amigos sean felices.

- ¡Pues para eso no te necesitamos!

- Tifa…- le interrumpió Shinobu.

- ¡Déjame terminar! Desde que llegamos sólo se ha hecho lo que tú querías.

- Lo que yo creía correcto. Siempre he estado abierto a debate.

- ¡No me refiero a eso, me refiero a tu manía de tenerlo todo controlado! ¡Pues lamento decirte que en esto no puedes estar metido! ¡No puedes inmiscuirte en la vida amorosa de los demás! ¡Y menos cuando no sabes ni lo que quieres y a quién quieres!

De pronto todos se quedaron callados.

- No soy un crío, ¿me oyes? ¡No lo soy! ¡Asi que no me hables como tal!

Dicho esto se retiró. La pareja se quedó callada un rato y luego Tifa se dio media vuelta, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla para luego poner sus manos sobre sus manos. Shinobu pensó en irse y dejarla sola, pero también creyó que necesitaba alguien que la escuchara.

- Soy de lo peor ¿verdad?

- No, no es así.

- He sido demasiado dura con él. Muchas veces olvido que Hope carga con demasiada responsabilidad. Quizá debería ser yo quien cargue con Rise.

- Eso ya lo hiciste una vez. Y casi te vuelves loca.

- Je… ¿Por qué crees que Hope se esfuerza tanto en crecer?

- Tampoco es que sea un crío.

- No, pero tampoco es un adulto.

- Creo que Hope-dono desea hacer lo mejor por todos. Se siente responsable por lo de Deus y el Exilio.

- Pero ninguna de las dos cosas son responsabilidad suya.

- Ni tampoco lo de nuestros padres.

- Sí… Me recordó a ellos. Siempre haciéndonos trabajar juntos, hacer obras de teatro como protagonistas, estar en las mismas clases privadas y lecciones extra… Eran tan amigos que querían que nos casáramos cuando fuéramos mayores.

- Pero nos negamos.

- Nuestras vidas no las deciden nuestros padres.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te gusto?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… No quiero que mis sentimientos… Nuestros sentimientos los decidan los demás. Y temo que a fin de cuentas haya sido así de todas formas.

- Pero ahora ellos no están. Ni creo que vuelvan.

- Yo tampoco.

- Entonces ¿qué te reprime?

- Ya lo sabes.

- ¿El miedo por lo que sientes?

- Sí.

- Entonces olvídalo.

- ¿El qué?

- Todo lo demás.

Y sin decir nada más, se besaron.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando no estás en modo samurai puedes ser muy encantador.

- Ya lo has estropeado- refunfuñó Shinobu.

- Je, je…

Hope, por su parte, decidió pasar del baile. Las palabras de Tifa eran dolorosamente reales, pero no sólo porque eran ciertas, sino porque le hicieron recordar cosas demasiado tristes para poder recordarlas. Necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar el dolor. Al menos sólo por un rato… Sólo por un momento…

- ¿Hope?

La voz de Twilight fue como una respuesta a sus plegarias. Seguro que ella sabría que decirle para animarle.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Es tu fiesta de nombramiento y el invitado de honor no está.

- No me gustan este tipo de fiestas oficiales. Demasiada pompa para tan poca cosa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Luego Hope volvió a hablar.

- Twilight ¿cómo soportarías el dolor de un fallo que te persigue toda la vida?

- ¿Hablas de lo de la guerra?

- Muchas otras cosas que me siguen desde más allá de las estrellas.

- Hope, a veces hay que dejar el pasado atrás y mirar hacia adelante… Y tal vez mirar lo que tienes delante. No puedes dejar que lo que has vivido decida tu destino. Y… Perdona por la expresión, pero… Ya hiciste lo mismo con Mia.

Hope dejó que la música guiara su mente. Según cada nota iba llenando sus oídos, algo feliz surgió en él. Y cuando se giró vio a Fluttershy allí, ante él. Sonriéndole. Y dejándose llevar por el momento la besó. Se sentía feliz. A gusto. A salvo. Pero cuando abrió los ojos era a Twilight a quien vio besar. Se separaron despacio, tranquilamente.

- Hope- dijo ella- No sabes lo feliz que soy porque… Es decir… Es la primera vez que… Sólo… Sólo me siento muy feliz porque hayas correspondido mis sentimientos. De veras. Te amo. No sabes lo feliz que soy porque me hayas escogido como tu novia.

Debía decir algo. Rápido.

- Yo… Yo…

- Está bien,- dijo ella mientras se apoyó contra su pecho- no digas nada.

Y eso hizo. No dijo nada. No quería herir sus sentimientos, asi que calló ¿Y ahora qué?

A lo lejos, Fluttershy lo había visto todo y se fue de la fiesta, llorando entre un mar de lágrimas inconsolables.

Efectivamente, la pregunta era ¿Y ahora qué?


	9. Las complicaciones de una relación

**9. Las complicaciones de una relación**

Pasó una semana desde que Twilight y Hope se volvieran "pareja oficial". Y Fluttershy trataba de sobrellevar la relación entre Hope y Twilight, aunque le cuesta horrores. Se pasó varias noches en vela sin poder olvidar ese beso que compartieron él y Twilight. Ella siempre pensó que entre Hope y la pegaso había algo especial. Algo más que amistad. Que ingenua se sentía de pronto.

- Fluttershy- le dijo Rainbow- Estás fatal. Necesitas superarlo.

- Ya lo he superado.

- Mentirosa. Puedo verlo en tus ojos: aún no lo has olvidado.

- ¿Lo podrías hacer tú?

- No, no creo… Me sorprende Hope. No te ha dicho nada desde lo del baile de ayer.

- Seguramente no quiera hacerlo peor.

- Por lo que a mí respecta, ya es peor… Oye, si estás tan triste ¿por qué no vas a casa un tiempo, en Cloudsdale?

- ¿Para qué?

- Ve a visitar a tu madre, seguro que le gusta verte.

- No con papá allí. Ya sabes cómo es.

- ¡Pues imponte! Él no puede evitar que veas a tu madre.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- ¡Así me gusta! Vamos, Fluttershy. En marcha. Le pediremos a Spike que vigile a tus animales mientras estás fuera.

Pero al mismo tiempo que la pegaso viajaba a su ciudad natal en las nubes de Equestria, Hope pensaba sobre si de verdad hizo bien sobre aceptar los sentimientos de Twilight. Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo pensar con claridad y ahora se sentía mal. Twilight domina la relación y Hope crecía cada vez más irritado por ella. Pero por si fuera poco, la unicornio no le dejaba en paz y empezaba a mandonearle sobre cada pequeña cosa que hacía, además de ser demasiado perfeccionista con él en todo: "que si este libro sí", "este otro no", "mejor ponte esto"…

- Me estoy volviendo loco, Spike.

- Bueno, si estás tan mal debiste pensarlo mejor.

- ¡Como si pudiera tener tanto tiempo!

- Como sea, creo que estás exagerando ¿Cómo de loca puede estar una chica por un chico?

- Ya está decidiendo nombres para nuestros hijos ¡Y para los hijos de nuestros hijos!

- Vale, tienes razón: está loca. Aunque yo lo definiría mejor como "entusiasmo". A fin de cuentas, eres su primera relación oficial y quiere que todo sea perfecto.

- ¡Pero nada en una relación es perfecto-perfecto!

- Pues díselo.

- ¡Es imposible! Actúa como si no me escuchara cuando trato de decírselo. Y no acepta críticas. No veas cómo se puso una vez que lo intenté. Hasta creo que sólo quiere besuquearse conmigo.

- Pero qué dices…

- ¡Tengo los labios cortados, tío! ¡En serio!- le pone la cara cera- ¡Mira!

- ¡Vale, vale!- Spike empujó al humano hacia atrás-¡Te tomo la palabra, pero apártate!

- No sé qué hacer.

- Ya tuviste una relación antes. Pensé que sabías algo.

- Mia perdió su memoria ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, sí. Es cierto. Supongo que eso acortó las cosas.

- Debería al menos ir a ver a Fluttershy e intentar explicarle lo que pasó esa noche.

- No puedes.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quiere ni verme?

- No, no es eso. Acaba de irse a Cloudsdale, a visitar a su familia.

- Oh…

- Mejor vete a dormir, tienes pinta de estar hecho polvo.

- Si, mejor… Gracias por escucharme de todas formas, Spike.

- De nada, colega.

En Cloudsdale, Fluttershy visitaba la lujosa mansión que era el hogar de sus padres, lo cual sin duda no estaba siendo una gran visita. Deseaba esquivar a su autoritario padre e ir directamente a su madre, pero le fue imposible.

- Vete a tu "casa"- dijo el padre de Fluttershy- Y recoge tus cosas. Volverás a casa y olvidaremos todo esto. Incluido a "ese" ser.

Quizá fuera lo mejor: olvidarlo todo. Olvidar a Hope y todo lo demás de paso.

- Entendido.

En Rise, Hope empezaba a verse incapaz de seguir el ritmo de la colonia y al mismo tiempo ser el novio de Twilight. Por su mente pasaban demasiadas cosas de golpe: sus sentimientos por Twilight, el estado de la energía, recuperación de datos… De pronto notó como si le fallara la respiración y fue corriendo hacia la enfermería para meterse en una cápsula de diagnosticación.

- FIL ¿Qué me pasa?

- Tranquilo, señor. Respire con tranquilidad. Profundamente… Mi diagnóstico es que ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad producto de intenso estrés acumulado tanto física como mentalmente.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, señor. Le recomiendo descansar y alejarse del estrés y la tensión. Déjele las cosas a señorita Tifa o a alguien más en quien confíe.

- Cuando no enfermo, decaigo… Tifa va a odiarme por esto.

- Ahora debe relajarse, señor. De lo contrario podría sufrir otro ataque.

- Qué suerte la mía.

Finalmente Hope tuvo que ceder a las órdenes del "Doctor FIL" y alejarse del trabajo y las relaciones un tiempo hasta que mejorara, dejando sola a Twilight y a Rise en manos de Tifa. Se pasó unos días encerrado en su habitación leyendo, comiendo, durmiendo y ejercitándose hasta que una noche decidió que había tenido suficiente de todo eso y salió de Rise a ver a Fluttershy, ya que se enteró mediante una llamada de Spike que acababa de volver ese mismo día. A ella no le dio siquiera tiempo para evitarle: le había abordado de repente.

- Fluttershy, quería hablar contigo…

- Lo siento, Hope.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No puedo volver a verte, asi que no puede volver a haber nada entre nosotros. Me voy a Cloudsdale, asi que no volveremos a vernos y no puedes ir a verme. Este es el adiós.

Sintiendo que volvía a sufrir otro ataque, el rubio se desplomó.

- ¡¿Hope?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- No pasa nada, señorita. Absolutamente nada. Solo que acaba de darme un infarto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios mío, pasa! ¡Pasa dentro, rápido! ¡O mejor, te llevaré yo! ¡No hagas esfuerzos!- y lo hizo: cargó con Hope, quien tomó su forma pony para que le resultara más fácil transportarle, hasta su casa- ¡Llamaré a un médico para que venga a buscarte!

- No hará falta.

- ¡Si te está dando un infarto!

- En realidad… Es un ataque de ansiedad. Sólo dame algo de agua.

- Pero… Tú dijiste…

- Lo sé, lo siento. Me he liado con los términos porque estoy un poco en shock.

- ¿Es eso o es que has tirado de una excusa para hablar conmigo?

- Ni una cosa ni otra.

- ¡Me has asustado!

- Bueno, lo siento.

- Ah, claro. Como si te mueres asi, sin más.

- ¡Oye, que estoy enfermo! Este es el segundo ataque que tengo.

- Pues mira que bien.

- Tampoco creo que tengas mucho de qué quejarte. Me has despachado de inmediato y no me has dejado hablar contigo.

- Ya te he dicho que no hay nada de qué hablar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de ayer por la noche? ¿Por eso te vas?

- Eso y mis razones son totalmente distintas.

- Sigo sin creérmelo.

- Cree lo que quieras, la decisión está tomada.

- ¿El hecho de que te irás de tu casa por ir a Cloudsdale? ¿Dejar a tus amigos y animales? No me lo creo.

- ¿Y tú qué? Me hiciste tener ilusiones cuando en realidad la querías a ella.

- Oye, eso no es justo. Y no es así en realidad.

- ¿Y cómo explicas lo de aquella noche?

- ¡Maldita sea, Fluttershy! ¡Intento explicártelo! ¡Esta noche te vi a ti, no a Twilight!

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando besaba a Twilight, en realidad te estaba viendo a ti. Creía que eras tú de verdad, no ella.

- Eso… No… No puede…

- ¡Te digo la verdad! ¡La he fastidiado en esta relación, pero es la verdad!

- Yo…- los sentimientos iban a toda prisa, acelerando a la velocidad del sonido, pero la pegaso finalmente decidió contenerse- Pese a ello no podemos ser nada porque mi padre no quiere tener ninguna relación contigo. Él te consideran un monstruo y todo esta sólo te hará más daño.

- ¿Más daño? ¡¿Más daño?! ¡Ya estoy sufriendo! ¡Tengo ataques de ansiedad, maldita sea! ¡De ahí a un infarto falta un paso! ¡Y a mí que me importa lo que diga tu padre! ¡Si me comprometo con alguien, es contigo, no con él!

- ¡Es mi padre a fin de cuentas! ¡No puedo llevarle la contraria!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué vives lejos de él?!

- ¡Porque no soporto que siempre se salga con la suya!

- ¡Entonces haz algo al respecto en vez de esperar una respuesta!

- ¡Yo no soy tú, Hope! Y definitivamente no soy yo quien se sintió ofendido por que tuvieras una vida que no giraba completamente en torno a mí.

- ¿Y ahora planeas huir como si nada? ¿Dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Como cuando dejaste el hogar de papá? ¿En qué sentido no es eso toda una vida que gira completamente en torno a ti?

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga si el que se supone es el hombre al que amo no me habla?!

- ¡¿Y por qué iba yo a pensar que querías que hablara contigo si huyes como una cobarde, rindiéndote ante cualquier adversidad?!

De pronto los dos se callaron y a escasos centímetros de sus caras se quedaron mirando. Sus expresiones iban desde el enfado hasta la neutralidad, alcanzando finalmente un poco de pena hasta que Fluttershy ya no pudo más y le besó. Ambos se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que se besaban para luego simplemente respirar de alivio y sonreir de felicidad.

- Yo… Yo…

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Hope- la pegaso lagrimeó un poco- Yo también.

De pronto, Hope se separó de ella con una expresión seria en la cara. Cuando la pegaso se giró para ver lo que él estaba mirando, se quedó de piedra al contemplar allí a Twilight, quien salió corriendo entre lágrimas.

- Oh, no- dijo Hope- Creo que no era el mejor momento para esto.

- ¡Ve con ella!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ve a hablar con ella! Explícaselo.

- No querrá verme después de esto.

- Tampoco es como si pudieras no hacer nada.

- No, pero…

- ¡Inténtalo al menos! Yo tengo cosas que arreglar con mi familia.

- ¿Volverás?

- Por supuesto que sí ¡Ahora ve!

Sin más que decir, el alicornio se puso en marcha.

Fluttershy, por su parte, volvió a Cloudsdale para dejar las cosas en claro con él.

- Si que has vuelto rápido- dijo este- Debías de tener pocas cosas que cargar.

- ¿Y mamá?

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. En cuanto nos hayamos deshecho de los recuerdos de tu vida mundana y esas pertenencias tuyas, retomaremos ahora el asunto de tu matrimonio con High Mind para cerciorarnos de que lo has entendido.

- No voy a quedarme.

- ¿Qué?

- No he recogido mis cosas y no pienso quedarme.

- No empieces otra vez. Consentí lo de tu estancia en ese pueblucho sólo para que tu madre me dejara tranquilo. Al menos compórtate de una vez como una señorita.

- No "consentiste" mi estancia allí. Todos los años he estado recibiendo peticiones de tu abogado para que volviera a esta casa y en todas he dicho que no porque no pienso volver más. Ya es hora de que se te meta en la cabeza.

- No me hables con ese tono, jovencita. Así no se comporta una señorita de alta clase.

- No soy una señorita de alta clase. Soy Fluttershy y mi don especial es cuidar animalitos, cosa que aparentemente tú nunca aceptaste porque lo considerabas demasiado mundano y algo que no encaja con tu estilo de vida. Pero se acabó. Me voy a Ponyville y mejor será que no vuelvas otra vez a molestarme a menos que quieras de verdad comportarte como un padre. Amo a Hope y no necesito del lujo de TÚ familia para sobrevivir.

- ¡El día en el que ames a ese bicho raro, será el día en el que jamás volverás a esta casa!

- No, padre. Ese día es hoy. Adiós.

Y sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta de esa casa, dejando atrás para siempre la vida que ese hombre siempre quiso manipular. Y mientras, a lo lejos se oía maldecir a su padre, gritando que su hija había muerto y que jamás ha tenido una, haciendo que la pegaso pelirosada llorase desconsoladamente mientras se alejaba.

Hope, por su parte, estaba teniendo muchos problemas con lo de su explicación a Twilight. Spike había formado una barricada de un solo dragón e impedía que nadie (entiéndase "Hope") se acercara a ella.

- ¡Atrás!- gritaba mientras azuzaba el aire con un pergamino- ¡Fuera!

- Spike, soy yo.

- ¡Por eso mismamente lo digo!

- Sólo quiero hablar con Twilight.

- ¡Eres un miserable! ¡No tienes suficiente con herirla, también quieres humillarla! ¡No pasarás!

- Vale, Gandalf el Gris. Si no quieres dejarme pasar, tendré que hacerte entender.

Y sin dejarle hacer nada más, Hope usó su magia para levitar al dragón y luego teletransportarlo hasta debajo de un barril, donde puso una piedra encima.

- ¡Ey, no es justo! ¡Déjame salir!

- Tan pronto como hable con Twilight.

- ¡Esto es jugar sucio hasta para ti, Hope! ¡Sácame ahora mismo!

Habiendo conseguido burlar finalmente al "portero", Hope tuvo que deshacerse del campo de fuerza que había levantado la unicornio alrededor de la biblioteca. Finalmente consiguió llegar hasta ella, aunque se había hecho un ovillo y estaba oculta debajo de las sábanas.

- Vete- dijo solamente.

- No.

- Tienes mucha cara al venir a verme después de lo que me has hecho.

- Intento explicártelo.

- No quiero oir tus excusas.

- No son excusas.

- ¡Lo son! ¡Primero dices que me amas y luego me engañas! ¡No hay excusa para eso!

- ¡Yo nunca admití abiertamente que te amara!

- ¡Dijiste que te gustaba!

- ¡Dije me gustabais las dos!

- ¡Y al final la elegiste a ella! ¡¿Por qué me has mentido?! ¡¿Por qué has dejado que me haga ilusiones sobre lo nuestro?!

- ¡No lo sé! Lo siento, ¿vale? Me sentía fatal y no quería herir tus sentimientos y cuanto más tiempo pasaba peor me sentía. No podía dormir ni concentrarme en nada y las pocas veces que dormía las pesadillas y malos sueños me perseguían cada noche.

- ¡Pero éramos felices!

- TÚ eras feliz. Esto, lo nuestro, es como una mascarada.

- ¡¿Eso es lo nuestro para ti, una mascarada?! ¡¿Para que tú pudieras estar con Fluttershy?!

- No la metas a ella en esto. No tiene nada que ver.

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Esto siempre ha sido entre ella, yo y tú! ¡Nosotros éramos felices con lo nuestro, pero decidiste mentirme!

- ¿"Felices"? ¿"Nosotros"? ¿Qué imponer tus gustos a mí? ¿Qué hay de tu necesidad de ser tan condenadamente perfeccionista como para que quieras controlar hasta mis gustos? ¿Qué hay de las cientos de veces que me besas al día? ¿Qué hay de tus deseos? ¿Qué hay de todo eso? ¿¡A eso lo llamas tú "ser feliz"!? ¡Eso era ser feliz, pero sólo tú!

- Hope- interrumpió entonces Fluttershy- Tranquilo.

- ¿Fluttershy?

- ¡Encima tú! ¡Marchaos los dos!

- Aún sigues hablando con nosotros.

- Ya no ¡Asi que fuera los dos!

- ¡Vale, señorita! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Total, siempre es como tú quieras!

- Hope, no- le detuvo Fluttershy- Esta no es forma de solucionar nada.

- Tampoco es que ella quiera solucionar algo.

- Pues yo si quiero.

- ¿Ahora vas a ponerte de su parte? ¿Vas a ser como ella?

- ¡Si se trata de hacer lo correcto, sí! Deja de ser tan antipático y quédate al menos. No tienes que decir nada, sólo quédate.

- Como quieras…

- Gracias- la pegaso se giró a Twilight- Escucha, Twilight. Sé que ahora mismo debes odiarnos a muerte, pero no es lo que tú crees. De verdad.

- ¡Guárdate tus mentiras!

- No son mentiras, sólo fue un error.

- ¡¿Un error?! ¡¿Te atreves a decir que el que besaras a Hope fue "un error"?!

- No, fue el que él te besara a ti.

- Oh, vale. Eso lo arregla todo ¡Me arrebatas a Hope y encima tienes la caradura de decirme que ha sido un error que él me prefiriera a mí!

- No, tampoco. Fue un accidente. Cierto, Hope te besó. Pero no creía que eras tú. Él me estaba viendo a mí.

- ¿Qué?

- Estaba deprimido, asi que pensó en mí y la música, el ambiente… Supongo que quería verme y cuando te besó pensaba en mí. Me veía a mí.

La unicornio pensó durante un segundo. Por contrario a ella que eso sonara, tenía bastante sentido.

- El baile…

- ¿Eh?

- El baile de la luna nueva. Es una ceremonia ritual en honor a los dos enamorados de esa noche en la cual la luna está oculta. Oculta como los sentimientos de los dos enamorados que se confesaron esa noche para compartir un amor eterno. Cosas como la música en él hacen que los verdaderos sentimientos se manifiesten de la forma más inesperada posible… ¡Pero no cambia nada! ¡Me utilizasteis igual y no quiero saber nada de vosotros dos de nuevo nunca más!

- ¿Estás diciendo que prefieres sacrificar nuestra amistad por los sentimientos encontrados con un chico? ¿Qué fue de nuestra promesa, Twilight? ¿Qué fue de lo de "que gane la mejor"? ¿"La que antes conquiste el corazón de Hope"?

- Yo… ¡Las promesas son cosa de niñas pequeñas!

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar ir tu rencor si quieres ser feliz y recuperar tus sentimientos. Eso es lo que he aprendido de lo que siento con Hope. Siempre eres igual: racional, cerrada en ti misma, estudiosa… No comprendes cosas como el amor y crees que puedes controlarlo. Pero no. Siempre hay cosas que se escapan de nuestro control. Y Hope- se gira al pony humano- Si de verdad te sentías así, deberías haberlo dicho en lugar de mentirte a ti mismo y a Twilight.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pues lo sé. Sé que tendría que haber sido sincero con Twilight hace tiempo ¡Sé que tendría que haberle dicho cómo me sentía! ¡Sé que tendría que haber al menos intentado contarle lo que estaba mal con nosotros! ¡Pero no pude, fui un cobarde! Me achanté. Me acobardé… Porque también la quiero mucho y no quería hacerla sufrir… Algo en mi interior me decía que de todas formas fuera como fuera, acabara como acabara terminaría en lágrimas… Y odio ver sufrir a las personas que amo. Ya vi demasiadas en las Guerras.

- Oh, Hope…

- No podía hacerlo. Me he pasado una eternidad diciéndoles a los demás cómo deben actuar y sin embargo yo soy incapaz de ser sincero conmigo mismo… No es justo. No es justo para nadie. Ni siquiera estas palabras son excusa suficiente.

- Ya está, déjalo.

- No. No puedo. Estoy más que dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto con lo que nos ha pasado, Twilight.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la unicornio.

- Lo siento, Fluttershy. Pero soy incapaz de seguir con lo nuestro si no puedo ser justo también con ella.

- Lo entiendo, Hope. Haz lo que debas.

- Twilight, estoy dispuesto a darnos otra oportunidad. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme yo esta vez por ti.

- Hope…

- Esta vez no huiré. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque seas feliz. Al menos hasta que tú digas.

Hubo un intenso silencio, en el cual nadie dijo nada. Twilight sabía la dura verdad dentro de ella. La realidad de que lo que sentía era algo muy irrisorio: ella amaba un ideal, no a Hope. Y eso lo ha estropeado todo. La unicornio violeta miró a sus dos amigos y finalmente sonrió tristemente. Luego bajó hasta situarse a su lado y miró a Hope para luego presionar un casco contra su nariz, como si estuviera intentando hacer sonar un timbre.

- ¿No llevas ni dos minutos de novio y ya buscas excusas para engañar a Fluttershy también? Olvídalo, colega. No lo conseguirás.

- ¿Entonces…?- dijo Fluttershy.

- Tardaré un tiempo en superar lo vuestro, pero sois mis amigos también. Y os amo a los dos. Yo también quiero lo mejor para vosotros. Y sé que juntos seréis felices. Y yo también.

- ¡Oh, Twilight!

La pegaso y la unicornio se abrazaron y aunque Hope quería quedarse un poco fuera, fue arrastrado hasta el círculo para compartir el sentimiento. De pronto, Spike entró en la biblioteca tirando la puerta abajo.

- ¡Muy bien, felón! ¡Prepárate para…!- cuál fue su sorpresa al verlos a los tres abrazados- ¿Eh?

- Gracias por tu preocupación, Spike. Pero está bien. Nos hemos reconciliado entre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo?

- En fin, creo que voy a tomar algo al café. Si me acompañáis…

- ¿Segura?- le espetó Fluttershy-Creí que querías tener un momento a solas.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ahora mucho mejor ¡Venga, vamos!

Y los tres se alejaron tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado. Spike se quedó mirando al vacío.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

- ¡Venga, Spike!- exclamó su amiga, quien tiró de la cola del dragoncito con energía- ¡Tú también!

La versión oficial de los consiguientes acontecimientos dicta que Twilight consiguió superar lo de Hope y Fluttershy tras horas intensas de culebrones radiofónicos, libros de amor y dulces a montón tras noches enteras en vela durante una semana entera. Fluttershy pasó sin embargo dos días a solas sin su novio, un castigo que Hope debía aceptar para así poder reconciliarse con ella por esos dos días que pasó con Twilight. Y Hope volvió a su rutina tras un rato de calma (orden del Doctor FIL por sus ataques de ansiedad) sin alteraciones. Tifa y Shinobu nunca le perdonaron.

- Psst…- susurrando-¿Qué habrías hecho si Twilight decía que si?

- Pues… Supongo que habría tenido que pensar en alguna otra cosa.


	10. Día de circo

_¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la larga espera, pero por fin tengo vacaciones y voy a aprovechar el tiempo libre que tengo mientras mi proyecto final de carrera me lo permita para subir nuevos capítulos y retomar este proyecto. Gracias a mis lectores más firmes que me han mandado mensajes preguntándome cuándo volvería y gracias también a quienes habéis tenido tanta paciencia para seguir esperando ¡Aquí va! Un saludo especial a _icedragon29_ por preguntarme vía mensaje privado y también a _Anacoreta_, _dannyesai_ y _DarkKayser_._

**10. Día de circo**

Ponyville no era precisamente un lugar donde las novedades abundaran. Al menos no siempre. Pero ese día era diferente: un circo llegaba hoy al pueblo. Todos estaban emocionados: pequeños, mayores, medianos… No había diferencia. Todos se sintieron muy emocionados de recibir el circo en Ponyville, sobretodo Pinkie Pie. De hecho, se emocionó tanto que…

- ¡¿Que has hecho qué?!- la obvia queja de Twilight se pudo haber oído en diez mil millas a la redonda.

- ¡He comprado el circo!- respondió emocionada la pony de tierra rosada.

- Me estás tomando el pelo ¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

- No era tan caro.

- Pinkie Pie, cuidar de un circo es siempre caro: la manutención, el buen mantenimiento del lugar, las licencias para actuar, cuidar que los artistas tengan un buen sitio donde descansar y practicar…

- ¡Pues ellos no deben necesitar mucho de eso, porque me lo vendieron por sólo diez bits!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Tal y como lo oyes: diez bits exactos!

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué tan barato?

- No lo sé, pero tengo unas ganas tremendas de que lleguemos a realizar nuestra primera actuación en público. De hecho, ¡creo que será hoy!- emocionada aún más, Pinkie empezó a alejarse dando saltitos.

- Pinkie, espera ¿Cómo es que has conseguido todo un circo, carpas incluidas, por tan pocos bits?

- Si quieres saber detalles pregunta a Dashie o Rarity, me hicieron de testigos.

- Mmm…

Si por algo era conocida Pinkie Pie era por ser muy ingenua a veces. Twilight estaba preocupada, asi que decidió ir a preguntar a los testigos.

- Pues sí, querida- le espetó Rarity- Todo sucedió tal y como lo contó Pinkie Pie.

- Y los dueños parecían muy contentos por venderlo- añadió Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Pusieron un precio o algo?

- No, simplemente oyeron a Pinkie interesarse por el circo y le preguntaron cuánto dinero llevaba encima. Ella dijo que sólo diez bits y aceptaron. Firmaron un contrato hecho sobre la marcha y se fueron tan rápido como firmaron.

- Qué extraño…

- ¿Verdad? Aquí hay gato encerrado- a lo lejos oyó bufar a un gato- No iba por ti, Opalescence.

Pero el misterio se resolvió después de la primera actuación del circo. La actuación era pobre, los artistas unos negados y los actos desastrosos. Para horror de Pinkie Pie, el circo resultó ser tan malo que el público enfurecido exigió devoluciones hasta el punto de perseguir al circo por todo Ponyville antorchas en ristre hasta que se calmaron.

- Vale, creo que ya sé por qué me lo vendieron tan rápido- se dijo Pinkie.

- No te sientas mal, Pinkamena- le espetó Erza, la tigresa bailarina- El circo ha sido así desde que mi padre, el maestro de ceremonias Black Stripes, muriera por una enfermedad misteriosa. Él era el alma del circo y después de morir nada ha vuelto a ser igual. Ninguno de los artistas ha vuelto a ser el mismo o ha tenido la fuerza para seguir, y menos mi hermano mayor de, Dio. Él… Él es el que peor lo ha pasado. No ha vuelto a sonreir desde entonces. Tras un accidente se rompió varios huesos y aunque se recuperó nada volvió a ser lo mismo para él, porque cuando salió padre ya no estaba entre nosotros. Ahora es adicto al _borscht_, ahogando sus penas en el alimento y perdiendo parte de su habilidad como trapecista.

- Eso es horrible ¿Cómo es que nadie en todo el circo ha intentado animarle?

- Ya lo hemos intentado, Pinkamena. Pero es inútil.

Pinkie se puso en posición pensativa, creyendo que a lo mejor sabría algo que les sirviera. Y vaya que si lo hizo. Recordando la historia de los humanos que le enseñó Hope, Pinkie corrió a buscar un _holovideo_ que contenía las imágenes que necesitaba para animar a todos a hacer algo único. Llevó a todos los vídeos de las actuaciones de la exitosa compañía circense canadiense _Cirque du Soleil_. Todos se quedaron encantados con la demostración y pronto los ánimos crecieron entre los presentes. Con la ayuda de sus amigas y la colaboración de los Elementos, Pinkie empezó a preparar sofisticados actos circenses para todos, los cuales tendrían que desarrollar en el momento de la primera actuación de su gira por Equestria en Manehattan, donde además tendrían que impresionar a un promotor que les dé un pase a Las Pegasus. Twilight dedujo gracias a su gran mente y trabajo que si consiguen ese pase el circo podrá viajar a una gran ciudad famosa y conseguir reconocimiento suficiente para establecerse de manera definitiva como circo oficial.

Pero unas semanas antes del espectáculo las cosas se complicaron.

- ¡¿Cómo que se va?!

- Lo siento, Pinkamena- dijo Erza- Pero mi hermano dice que se marcha del circo, que se va para no volver.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Nadie abandona el barco sin pasar por encima de mí!

Dicho y hecho: Pinkie se fue a enfrentar al terror del circo: el tigre Dio, a quien encontró empacando.

- ¿Y tú dónde crees que vas?

- Lejos- respondió solamente.

- Eso es obvio, de lo contrario no te llevarías tantas cosas. Esta actitud me decepciona, Dio ¿En serio te vas a largar sin más, a olvidar a tus amigos del circo mientras ahogas tus penas en sopa de remolacha? ¿Qué fue de Dio, el gran tigre que saltaba por el aro?

- Murió. Junto a su padre.

- Yo no me lo creo. Y tu hermana tampoco. Tú disfrutabas haciendo lo imposible, Dio. Eras increíble.

El tigre suspiró.

- Ya no. Nunca más… Con la muerte de mi padre lo perdí todo y no quiero volver a perder lo poco que me queda otra vez.

- ¿Y para eso huyes? ¿No crees que si haces eso lo perderás todo igualmente?

- No lo entiendes. Yo…- de pronto, Dio se vuelve ve algo que le hace rugir de furia- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con el sombrero de copa de mi padre en tu melenuda cabeza de algodón de azúcar, pony?!

- Bueno, soy la maestra de ceremonias y por tanto necesito un atuendo acorde.

- ¡Nadie toca las cosas de mi padre! ¡Ese sombrero le pertenecía!

- ¿Qué más te da? A fin de cuentas ya no es tu circo ¿Por qué debería escuchar lo que me dices?

- ¡Porque sigue siendo mi hogar!

- Hogar del cual vas a huir. Como siempre de todo lo malo que te ha pasado en la vida.

- ¡Tú que sabrás!

Pinkie miró desafiante al furioso felino, sin inmutarse, pero pasado un rato puso una cara triste acompañada por un suspiró que desconcentró al tigre. Luego se quita el sombrero.

- Lo siento, Dio. El espectáculo debe continuar. Y si sigue sin ti, entonces que caiga el telón para siempre- le da el sombrero- Nada puede perderse de verdad si se mantiene vivo. Así, las despedidas no son para siempre. Nunca.

Con una cara de pasmo dibujada en su cara, Dio recordó esas mismas palabras en la voz de su padre antes de morir. Por un segundo, antes de que la pony pelirosada abandonase su camerino, juró haber visto a Black Stripes de vuelta a la vida frente a él. Y cuando se asomó a mirar por el hueco que dejó la puerta de salida vio a todos sus amigos regalándole un traje de maestro de ceremonias a la pony para que asesore su presentación. Verla con él puesto le hizo rememorar otra vez a su difunto padre y, como llevado por la voz de este, tuvo una revelación. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Pinkamena- le dijo el tigre a la pony.

- ¿Si?

Sin decir mucho más, posó el sombrero en la cabeza de la pony de tierra.

- El espectáculo debe seguir- dijo solamente.

Pinkie sonrió. Y justo cuando parecía que todo iba bien y seguía adelante, Pinkie le entregó un ramo de flores a Dio…

- ¿Una ofrenda de paz?- le dijo.

…Y en el preciso instante en el que las cogió un chorro de agua le llenó la cara completamente. Pinkie se reía a carcajadas, Dio mantenía un semblante de sorpresa y los animales pusieron expresión de pánico, seguramente esperando el terrible desenlace. Justo cuando Erza iba a decir algo, Dio sonrió. Y esa sonrisa fue acompañada por una carcajada. Y otra. Y otra. Y muchas más, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Dio no había vuelto a sonreir desde hacía años y verle tan radiante fue una sorpresa y al mismo tiempo un soplo de aire fresco. Las risas se contagiaron pronto entre los presentes.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo el tigre tras reir un rato y agarrar a la pony. Pinkie solo sonrió con sorna, como diciendo "sabes que te ha gustado".

Emocionado y habiendo recuperado su deseo de volver a actuar, Dio se puso a disposición de un duro entrenamiento para recuperar sus habilidades. El esfuerzo fue duro, pero Dio se había preparado con pasión y tesón sin descanso durante horas, días y semanas. Al final llegó el día del espectáculo. Dio abría el escenario con un número de trapecio en solitario. Primero un salto con dos trapecios. Luego otro largo con uno solo y finalmente el triple salto mortal sin red al vacío. El número estrella de Dio. Lo malo era que llevaba mucho tiempo sin realizarlo, pero era la oportunidad única de sorprender al promotor ¿Podría realizarlo el tigre?

Con eso en mente, Dio se dispuso a realizar el salto. Primero uno. Luego otro. Y Luego otro… Hasta aterrizar en el trapecio y llegar de un salto a la plataforma.

Nunca antes se había visto ni oído en Manehattan un clamor igual. Los niños chillaban, las madres chillaban, los padres chillaban… Dio volvió a sentirse vivo otra vez. El resto de números siguieron como estaba planeado, con actuaciones de todos los artistas animales.

Sobra decir que lograron impresionar al promotor, quien de inmediato les consiguió ese pase a Las Pegasus. Esa noche el circo celebró su pase con sobresaliente por todo lo alto, con una gran fiesta a lo Pinkie Pie. Pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Al día siguiente se presentaron los antiguos dueños; los hermanos trillizos Gabbia.

- ¡¿Que queréis qué?!- gritó furiosa Pinkie Pie.

- Recuperar el circo. Mira, no fue justo como te lo llevaste.

- ¡No me lo "llevé"! ¡Me lo disteis! ¡Lo que pasa es que ahora que tenemos éxito lo quieres recuperar para embolsaros más dinero! ¡Pues olvidadlo!

El furor no tardó en extenderse y los Elementos defendieron junto al resto del circo su hogar. Los hermanos se ponían nerviosos, asi que el mayor decidió tomar las riendas del asunto.

- Me temo que no tenéis alternativa- dijo este con tono severo- Tenemos el testamento de Black Stripes, asi que legalmente hablando el circo nos pertenece al estar todo destinado a nosotros. Como te hemos vendido el circo por diez bits, te los devolvemos- y le dio el dinero allí mismo- Deuda saldada, lárgate.

- ¿Y ya está?- le espetó desafiante Rainbow Dash- ¿Crees que con unos bits y unos papelotes nos vas a achantar?

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotras, asi que os da lo mismo.

- ¡Pero sí conmigo!- saltó Dio.

- Caramba, si es el viejo Diogram Stripes ¿Qué pasa, te has quedado sin borscht?

- ¡Guárdate tu repugnante brebaje! ¡Quiero que me devolváis el circo! ¡También pertenece a mi familia! ¡Hacedlo u os denunciaré!

- Pero querido Dio, ya renunciaste a tu parte durante el entierro del pobre Black Stripes. Rechazaste tu parte y ahora vamos a cobrarla para siempre.

- Al menos antes de esta tarde, porque entonces se terminará el plazo y los familiares podrían recurrir- dijo uno de los trillizos, el menor, algo despistado, lo cual le costó un coscorrón- ¡Au! ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

- ¡Serás bocas! ¡La próxima vez muérdete la lengua!

A Dio le bastó un segundo para preparar un plan y cuando se giró a Twilight ambos sabían qué hacer. Todo el equipo salió corriendo hasta el bufete de abogados más cercano.

- ¡Cómo si fuéramos a dejaros!

Pero los trillizos fueron emboscados por los artistas, quienes no tardaron en inmovilizarlos por partes.

Dio siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y sólo se giró a mirar un segundo cuando vio a los trillizos seguirles de cerca con los artistas todavía intentando contenerles. Aquello conllevó una frenética persecución por todo Las Pegasus. La persecución se llevó por delante a cien transeúntes, varios vehículos y hasta un restaurante al aire libre, pero los trillizos se las apañaron en alcanzar antes de tiempo a los amigos circenses y llegar antes al bufete.

- ¡Lo conseguimos!- gritó triunfante el hermano mayor- ¡Os hemos ganado! ¡El circo es nuestro!

- No lo creo- dijo Dio.

- ¿Eh?

- Son prácticamente las tres de la tarde. Y como familiar, puedo recurrir a reclamar mi herencia. Asi que apartaos.

- ¡Eso no vale! ¡Ella firmó el trato! ¡Aceptó el dinero, es…!

Pero entonces Pinkie dejó caer el dinero por una alcantarilla.

- Uy, que torpe soy…

- ¡Eso sigue sin contar! ¡No…! No… Vale.

- Apártate, escoria. O te obligaré.

El hermano mayor Gabbia sólo pudo soltar un quejido de resignación.

Finalmente, el circo pasó a formar parte de nuevo a Dio y Erza. Los Gabbia se vieron obligados a cederles todo el control del circo y sólo bastó la aprobación de su actual dueña, Pinkamena Diane Pie, para ceder todo el control del circo a estos ¿Qué más hay que decir? Los Gabbia fueron encerrados por estafa y malversación de bienes hereditarios y el circo arrasó en Las Pegasus con su gran espectáculo. El día de mañana, este estaba en boca de todos y muchos agentes querían cerrar contratos con ellos. Se volvieron superestrellas.

Dio se presentó un día ante Pinkie Pie con el sombrero de copa de su padre en la mano.

- Pinkamena… No, Pinkie Pie. Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. No sólo por devolvernos el circo, sino también por devolverme la pasión de hacer posible lo imposible. Por ello quiero que sigas siendo nuestra maestra de ceremonias.

- No hay de qué, Dio. Y gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero tengo un hogar en Ponyville y me temo que ya soy mayorcita para escaparme con el circo.

- Entonces creo que no hay nada más que decir ¿verdad, amigos?

- ¡Verdad, Dio!

Así, el circo se estableció de forma permanente en Ponyville bajo la supervisión de Dio Stripes y eso no hizo sino que la atención de Ponyville creciera más y más. Los Elementos siempre tenían sitio y entradas libre y sus amigos más cercanos también. Desde entonces, las risas y la diversión están aún más cercanas del pueblo, siendo imposible no pasar por allí sin disfrutar del poderío del Circo Stripes.

- ¡…Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió!

- Guau, Pinkie- dijo Hope- Menuda historia.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Eso fue lo que te perdiste este fin de semana!

- Creo que fueron un par de semanas.

- Detalles… ¿Y a ti como te fue?

- Aburrido, como siempre. Este lugar se ha vuelto un sitio tedioso.

- Oh, entonces no digas más: ¡Te vienes al circo conmigo! ¡Tráete a los niños, nos lo pasaremos en grande!

- Seguro que les gustará a todos.

- ¡Evidentemente! A fin de cuentas ¡Es el circo de mis amigos!


End file.
